Bite Me I'm Irish
by FadeDruid
Summary: This is not a happy story, there is no happy ending. It's about me, and what i had to go through, only for it all to end in shit. It's about a girl, who gets thrust into a life she never wanted.
1. We met in the streets

_**Hello, My name is Anonymous, this is my first fanfic, so tell me how i did, oh, i have some links on my profile for this story, i figured i'd need it. Later on in the story anyway. Btw, Dialect in flashback is in irish, seeing as they are in ireland, so i'll translate at the bottom. Enjoy.**_

* * *

I paused my song and turned off my ipod, looking at the humans around me. I watched as they got up one by one and filed off the plane. Sighing, i got up and walked off after them, ignorng my brother, who was practically jumping up and down like a child. He poked me in the side and grinned, "C'mon sis, smile for once! You look look like someone just kicked your puppy." I sighed and forced a small smile, giving up when it turned into more of a grimace. "First, stop jumping _tabhair, _my head hurts. Second, it doesn't feel right here without the others." My brother only nodded, eyes losing some of their shine, "Yeah, i miss 'em too, i wonder how they are doing." voice heavy with an irish accent. We both came from Ireland to train, well, _i_ came to train. He came just to be with me. _**Clingy**__._

We got our bags and walked outside, my brother holding our luggage while i hailed what americans called a _taxi_. I told the driver to take us to Forks, and leaned back in the cheap vinyl seat. i placed my head against the window and looked out at the endless green, and i briefly wondered if we were going in circles, everything looked the same. I sighed and let my mind drift, thinking about my family, my brother and i weren't actually _related_, we didn't have the same mother, or father, but we were still kin. I found him about twenty-four years ago- he was around eight at the time, _**so small**_- and i sighed, thinking back to that fateful day.

**-Flashback-**

_It was pouring outside, and it was cold enough to freeze the diabhail's ass. Not that i cared, i couldn't feel anything. my pants were soaked, and torn, i didn't care about that either. Just then the wind decided to rear its ugly head, tearing through the streets like a bat out of hell, causing my hair to whip around my face like a thousand mini whips. I turned into an alley to escape the wind. It's howling was so loud and realistic, i almost howled back. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and lit one up, inhaling it's toxic fumes greedily. I held it in for a moment, relishing the burn in the back of my throat before exhaling. After taking a few drags i dropped it and stomped it out with my boot, cocking my head as i saw movement in the corner of my eye. I watched from the corner of my eye as a young boy approached me carefully, thinking me unaware of his presence. i resisted the urge to smirk and waited until he was close enough for me to smell him. He smelled like dirt and sewer water, __**eww**__. I turned my head to get a good look at him and frowned internally, __**what kind of parents let their child look like this?**_

_His clothes were torn and dirty, I was willing to bet he hadn't changed -or showered for that matter- in months. When he spoke i swear my heart cried for him, he voice was filled with so much lonliness and determination. "__**A thabhairt dom do chuid airgid**__!" his voice broke at the end. i looked at him funny and noticed that he had a rather large shard of glass in his hand, __**i reckon he mugs people to live, maybe i should kill him..**__ i chuckled and started to raise my hands in surrender, but stopped when I caught a whiff of blood, i wrinkled my nose and inspected his 'weapon' more closely. Sure enough, he was squeezing it so tightly that it cut into his hand. I was going to comment on it until he spoke again, "__**Níl mé ag iarraidh go mbeadh tú a ghortú.Mar sin. Díreach. Tabhair dom do chuid airgid! Nó BEIDH mé seo a úsáid**__!" Gesturing to his weapon. I strode over to him, and grabbed his wrists, which had risen more since i moved. I swiftly opend his hand and pulled the makeshift knife away, scowling at the blood dripping from his hand. I dropped the glass and glared at him when he tried to jerk his hand away. I caught his other fist -which he tried to punch me with- and pushed it away. Standing up, keeping hold of his bleeding hand, I reached over and squeeed a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out. _

_I stared at his unconcious form, debating what to do. Shrugging, i picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the alleyway. __**No one will miss him.**__ I walked through the streets for a few more hours -All the while ignoring the odd looks i was getting from bystanders- and sighed when i saw my house. Quickly opening the door I walked over to the couch and placed him down gently. I sniffed and cracked my neck, walking over to the kitchen to make us both something hot to eat. __**Stew'll work**__. While it was heating up, i went up to my room and grabbed a large blanket. I walked down the stairs and tucked the blanket snuggly over the child so he wouldn't freeze or catch a cold._

_I watched him sleep for a few minutes. He was a good looking kid, or would be, if he wasn't covered in scars and dirt. He had a soft face with rosy lips, he hair was a messy blonde, hanging low over his eyes. His eyes themselves were green as leaves, with thick lashes. he had what people called 'A farmers tan' and rosey cheeks. After wrapping his hand up with gauze i'd retrieved from the bathroom, I went back to the kitchen to finish cooking the stew. When i walked out with two bowls -which were pretty damn hot- brimming with stew, i was fairly suprised to see him awake and alert, looking around the room. He kinda looked like a wild animal who'd gotten caught and put in a cage. Which was probably the best way to describe his position. _

_I cleared my throat, bringing his attention to me. I smiled gently at him, trying to comfort him with my eyes, and walked over to the table, setting the bowls down. I plopped onto the floor and pulled my feet towards me, sitting criss-cross with my hand in my lap. We had a staring contest with one another for a few minutes before i gestured to one of the bowls with my head. His eyes flickered to the food and he inhaled, licking his lips, before he looked at me again, cautiously. I nodded at him encouragingly, and watched as he reached over hesitantly, taking the bowl and digging into it greedily, not once taking his eyes off of me. I reached over the table and grabbed the other bowl, eating the stew slowly, making an example of relaxing. He didn't relax though, and when he finished the stew he licked the bowl clean, keeping it in his lap as he stared at me._

_I slowly extended my hand towards him, __**don't want to startle the child**__, and nodded toward the bowl in his lap, keeping eye contact with him. He must've understood because he gave me the bowl and watched as i stood and took our bowls to the kitchen. I came back out with only one bowl, which was filled with stew, and handed it to the boy. I decided to let him eat in peace and walked off to the kitchen, retrieving a beer from my little fridge and hopped onto the counter, sitting on it while i drank my beer, i looked around my little kitchen. I didn't own a large house, just one large enough to hold myself in comfort. One bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. I was very wealthy, don't get me wrong, i had enough to feed all of both North and South America for years. I just didn't _need _all the extra room. I did however love vehicles, i owned a burnt orange 1998 Yamaha YZF-R1 with black details. It was _fast._ i owned __**McFarelley's Restoration Co.**__ It was a fairly underground buisness, selling materials to car companies to keep. It made it easier for me to run it without having to worry about others getting suspicious. Only extreme car-buffs, who knew everything there was to know, knew about my company. We were very low-profile._

_I was brought out of my thought by the little boy, "__**Iníon, Iníon!" **__I hopped off the counter, trashed my beer bottle and walked out to where the child was. He was looking better, less pale than before. I went over and picked up his empty bowl and quickly brought it to the kitchen, when i returned he was standing up, discarding the blanket on the floor. I offered him my hand and he took it after a moment of staring at it like it was a snake. I took him to the little bathroom and swiftly went into my room, digging through my closet until i found some a pair of shorts that were too small for me to wear and an old t-shirt. I brought it to him along with a towel and gently closed the door behind me, allowing him to shower._

_I trudged down the stairs and fell onto the couch, face down. I allowed myself to sleep until the child was finished showering. I slept for a few hours and when i woke up, the boy was sitting on the edge of the table, staring at me. He blushed and looked away when i opened my eyes, i blinked a few times to rid myself of the sleep and sat up. He was already dry, so i assumed he had let me sleep, i decided he would be a heart-breaker when he grew up, he was a good looking kid. He blushed again when he noticed me staring at him and rubbed the back of his neck with his uninjured hand, he got tired of the silence and muttered "__**Go raibh maith agat as cad a rinne tú go dtí mé.." **__I smiled and looked at the clock, it was a quarter past ten, __**should get him to bed soon.. **__He frowned at my lack of words and offered up, "__**Ainm dom an Declan."**__ I was about to tell him my name when he got up and left, saying something about having to pee all of a sudden. I sighed and laid back down, closing my eyes and falling asleep._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

_**I guess i'll stop there, this is my first fanfiction so leave a review so i know that there are people here who are reasing, otherwise i'll take it as a 'Not good- Don't continue' This is a test run, to see if i can do this junk, leave your feedback, and uh, thanks for reading. **_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**Translations: **__tabhair- Please_

_diabhail's- Devil's_

_**A thabhairt dom do chuid airgid- **_Give me your money

_**Níl mé ag iarraidh a ghortú leat! **__**Mar sin. Díreach. Tabhair dom do chuid airgid! Nó BEIDH mé seo a úsáid**__**- I don't want to hurt you! So. Just. Give me your money, or i WILL use this!**_

_**Iníon, Iníon!- Miss, Miss!**_

_**Go raibh maith agat as cad a rinne tú go dtí mé..- Thank you for what you did for me..**_

_**Ainm dom an Declan- My name is Declan**_


	2. Royal pains and fairies

**Hey, I am still new to this, so i don't know about the updating rules..I got bored and wrote this chapter, i actually had _fun_ doing so too, i like the end, and the argument, in my opinion Aro was always such a child, that's why i love him. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Geurilla Warfare. Your review made my day. **

* * *

"Sis...Sis! Wake up sister, we're here." Rough hands were shaking my shoulder, bringing me out of dream- (or lack thereof) land. I looked up and out the window of the taxi, sure enough, there stood a small cabin. It looked like it couldn't even hold one person, let alone two, but i wasn't worried. I designed the house myself, i didn't want to draw more attention then necessary. Above the ground it only had three rooms, bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, _below _the ground was a whole nother story. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, an excercise room for Declan- I didn't really need it- and an arcade room, which held the best technology money could buy. What can i say? I _love_ to play games, great way to kill time. And finally there was the training room, which was were i was likely to spend a lot of time. It had very dangerous training dummies- a human wouldn't last two seconds, other supernaturals who had no experience would also die fairly easily. It wasn't meant to be safe, it was meant to put me in a very bad situation with two options- Die painfully, or come out on top. Much like life that way, cruel and unusual.

I payed the taxi driver while Declan got our bags, he'd grown up a lot. I was right, he was a heartbreaker. His soft cheeks had hardened, matching rather nicely with his high cheekbones and straight nose. He still had those thick lashes, which framed his beautiful green eyes. His lips were soft pink and soft looking. His hair had darkened considerably, it was no longer blonde, it'd faded into dark brown. I smiled inwardly looked around our new yard. it was forest, simple as that, trees surrounded us on all sides. _**Remind me why i chose Forks..**_

**Because it's quiet. Plenty of running room and forest to hide in.** A voice spoke in my mind, Fenrir.

I growled at the voice and smirked internally when it disappeared, _**Damn straight**_. I waited as Declan unlocked the door, i looked over my shoulder as the taxi pulled away and disappeared in the thick forrest. I inhaled deeply to get a scent of the forrest. I was catagorizing the scents that filterd through my senses when i smelt something sweet. It made my stomach churn it was so sweet, almost sickiningly so. _**Vampires in Forks..**_ I didn't have time to think about it more because Declan opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I stepped past him and waited until he shut the door behind us. I looked around and smiled. "Home sweet home, right sister?" his sweet alto tone reached my ears. I nodded and walked over to the bedroom. There was two small beds and a large wardrobe. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, it was old and dusty. I reached over and felt along the back, grinning when I found a small scratch in the wood. To anyone who didn't know, it would just be a flaw in the wood. But to me, it acted as something to hold onto as i pulled the back out, exposing a doorway. I looked over my shoulder at Declan, who was gaping at the hole. "That is...That's...So cool!" his voice rose an octave at the end and he pushed past me, running down the steps into the underground home. I chuckled and followed him down, making sure to close the fake door behind me.

I walked down one of the hallways looking for Declan. I heard a loud 'Whoop!' and assumed he'd found the gaming room. I walked in and sure enough, he was running around the room, turning on all of the gaming consoles. He turned and grinned at me, "Wanna play a few rounds of Halo before we go to bed?" I smiled softly but shook my head, i was tired. He frowned and muttered moreso to himself while plugging in a controlloler and flopping down into one of the bean bags. "Man, one day i'll have someone how'll play with me until the sun rose." I hoped one day he did find someone like that, i was used to being alone, it was my job. He wasn't.

I walked to one of the rooms and slid into the bed, closing my eyes. I was thinking about my packmates in Ireland when my pocket started vibrating. I pulled it out and was suprised to see the caller id. Someone i hadn't heard from in years. I flipped the phone open and waited for them to speak.

"Casstiel! My old friend! How are you?" His voice was still as velvety as i remember. _**I'm suprised he even knows how to use a phone. He never gets out.**_

"Good evening Aro. I'm doing fine, why did you call me?"

"Oh do come now, Cass. Can't one friend call another friend just for a chat?" His words said he was hurt. His tone said he was lying.

"Aro." I growled, i didn't like playing games. I heard a rather loud sigh and scowled, bringing the phone away from my ear. "Oh phoo, ruin my fun why don't you. I heard you were in the states for the first time in ooohhh, what's it been, one hundred years? Give or take? And that you changed your name again. What's it- _Isabella?_ I must say, i do like that name. It fits you. Beautiful."

I sighed at his antics and nodded, remembering he couldn't see me, i muttered, "Yes Aro, i did, why? And who told you?"

He chuckled, "I wanted to warn you about the area you chose to occupy, and who do you think told me?" _**Eve**__**,**_ Fenrir snarled quietly in my mind. _**Quiet you, no one asked you.**_ I snapped back at it.

"Warn me about vampires in the area? I know, i can smell them." i said, inhaling deeply. "Is there anything else you need Aro?"

"Wait wait wait! Don't hang up on me! The vampires. They're different then the ones you know. Do you remember the man named Carlisle? The one who was with us last you were here?"

I frowned, i _did_ remember a rather odd vampire with that name, last i heard, he'd left the Volturi to live some radical lifestyle. "Yes, i do remember him, why?"

I could practically _see_ him bouncing up and down in his throne. _**Child**_. "Excellent! Well, after he left us, he found his mate and formed a rather large coven. They are the largest coven aside from my own. That's not the best part though, they all abstain from drinking human blood. They drink _animal _blood. If you can believe it."

I scoffed, no vampires drink animal blood, it's bad enough they _sparkle_. Trying to play it off like they _weren't_ monsters by drinking animal blood was just too much. I doubted they were true vampires, fairies fit better. "Casstiel..Cass..Cassti-" i cut him off, "Sorry, i just don't believe that he would do something like that."

"I agree my dear Casstiel-" He sighed heavily, causing me to bring the phone away from my ear again. "But Carslisle was dead set on changing his ways, and i didn't want to force him to stay with us." _**I don't believe that either.**_ "Ah..Oh..Casstiel..One more thing. One of the members of his coven..Do you remember the last time you were in America? You told me about a young girl you met? The one who had the premonitions?" "Yes..Aro, what's wrong?"

I remembered her too, i couldn't remember her name though. I had watched over her throughout her entire childhood, up until she was sent to an insane asylum, where she died. "Weellll..She _may_ or _may_ _not_ be alive?" his voice rose at the end, making it sound like a question. "**What?**" I all but yelled into the phone, shooting into a sitting position. "She's _alive?_ and you didn't tell me?" I hissed into the phone. So i had an anger issue, sue me. "And she's a vampire?" His voice hightened slightly. I growled into the phone.

"Annnndd she's in his coven?" Oh i was _so _going to bloody _kill _him. "And she doesn't remember anything from her human life." His voice was so high pitched i was sure only dogs could hear him. "Oh! And there's shifters who call themselves werewolves on the reservation there."

When i finally calmed down enough to speak, my voice was cold and deadly. "I fear for your life Aro." I heard multiple hisses in the background and assumed he was in his throne room. "Oh look at the time! I have to go to dinner! It was so good talking to you my dear Casstiel, i do hope you visit soon! Ta ta." I heard him chuck the phone to someone and was soon greeted by the dialtone.

I flipped the phone shut and chucked it against the wall, wincing when it shattered. I ran a hand through my hair with shaking hands. _**I need to run.**_ i was reeted by a triumphant howl. Grinning wolfishly i jumped out of bed and looked into the mirror, My normally silver eyes were blood red. I curled my lip to look at my teeth, which were sharpening and elongating, my canines growing twice as large.

I ran through the hallway leading to the staircase, calling over my shoulder, "I am going to run Declan, i'll be back in a little while!" I was greeted by footsteps running towards me and his voice, "I'll come with you, i've been dying to change." I waited until he got through the doorway to shut the back panel. We both busted through the front door and into the woods. I felt my bones splitting an fell to my knees in agony. I felt my blood boil like acid through my veins. My muscles grew until they were pushing against my skin. My skin strained under the pressure, eventually giving, tearing to make room for the muscles. I didn't have long to wait until more skin grew over my muscles. My bones snapped, split and groaned before reforming to fit my new shape and size. With one last push,.fur started to push out of my skin and i screamed in agony, matching Declan's as he finished changing. My head was last to reform and eventually my screams were cut off by one long, low howl, which seemed to shake the forest to it's very foundations. Many howls greeted me as wolves in the forest recognized their deity, and soon Declans' own howl joined our symphony. With a huff I looked at the forrest, and i was glad that the trees were some of the tallest in the world, they hid my form quite nicely. I was about seventy feet tall, I was supposed to be larger, but the old chains that strained against my body prevented me from transforming completely. It was for the best, if those chains ever broke, which they wouldn't, i would lose control of Fenrir and he would use me to devour the world like the legends said he would. I looked down at Declan, his wolf form was much different from my own, he resembled what humans called _werewolves_, creatures I created. One of my ancestors' creations escaped me and roamed the earth, creating rumers and legends about them. I'd sent some of my children to try and capture him, or kill him, so to stop the myths. They eventually caught him and killed him, but during their quest they'd accidentally exposed themselves to humans, which didn't help. Declan grinned at me and took off, i grinned as best i could and tore through the dirt after him.

* * *

**I hope you like it, I did, please review, i don't care what you say, i just want to know people are reading this. I wanted to do something different than most, i don't think anyone did a story for Fenrir, did they? I dunno, and also, i wouldn't mind if they last thing i saw before i died was a huge wolf mouth eating the earth. That's a pretty boss way to die. **_'How'd you die?' 'Ohh, you know..A giant mythical wolf ate my city, you?'_


	3. Little Pixies and Fairies

**Hi, Anonymous here, i decided the more i update, the more i get reviews. i like reviews, never understood why authors always spent three paragraphs about how much they love reviews. Now i know. It's the best feeling in the world- Being noticed, and complimented. So anyway, here's my new chapter, you get to meet certain _fairies_ in this chapter. *Wink wink* Read last chapter for reference.**

* * *

The forest didn't stand a _chance._ Not when me and Declan were in it. There's a feeling i get when i'm in a place like this. It was hard to place, but impossible to ignore. I guess the best way to explain it was, confidence. Or something akin to it. I guess Fenrir, or as i liked to call him: The-dick-who-ruined-my-life. That's right, i hated Fenrir, i hated him for everything i was. I wasn't afraid to show it, he ruined my life.

We ran for a few more miles until we hit a clearing, which -_Thank god_- i could fit in. _**Smells like vampire here anyway.**_ Declan trudged over to a boulder that bordered a stream and sat down, panting. He looked up at me and spoke. When one of my pack or i spoke, it wasn't like talking. My creations used what was called voice of the wilder. It sounded to anyone who wasn't _listening_ like whispers in the wind, and babbling brooks. But to us it was like a million voices, speaking for us. It was the coolest thing. "Are you going to change?" I nodded and sat down in the middle. _**Okay..Okay..Shit i forgot how to change. Oh!**_ I stood up and walked over to Declan, leaning my head over him so he could reach one of the chains there. He took the hint and grabbed the chain, pulling as hard as he could. Soon they started to work on their own and he let go.

The chains strained against my fur and soon i felt my skin burning, melting under the chains' heat. I smelled moreso than saw my fur slowly burn until i was bald, but the chains didn't stop squeezing and burning my flesh. I howled and writhed, biting at my own flesh just to relieve the pain i felt. I was tearing myself to pieces, but it didn't relieve the muscles underneath. The chains squeezed tighter, causing my bones to collapse into themselves. Soon i was just a mass of bloody flesh, curled in like a ball. Then and only then did the chains start to loosen, only to wrap around different part of the mass, pulling them until they broke off from the mass. When there was five points around the center, they started to take shap. Bones snapped and formed, the blood around the me seeped into my skin and burned hot through my veins. Hair poked through, feeling like thousands of needles sticking into my skin. All this came together for one goal: Cause Fenrir's keeper as much pain as they can. When the pain climaxed, it stopped. Signaling the end of the change.

My eyes shot open and i sat up, gasping for breath. My lungs had yet to form, and i was clawing at my chest, as if it would help. Eventually, when i was about to pass out from lack of air, my lungs poofed into place. I took several deep breaths, getting as much air as i could like it was crack. Declan walked over and offered me his hand-claw-thing. i took it gratefully a let him pull me to my feet. "Man, never gonna get used to that, that's probably the most horrific thing i've ever seen." he said with a shudder.

I nodded, _**You and me both.**_ and walked over to the stream to wash the blood off of my skin. When i was finished i looked down at my body, scowling. I was naked, _**I hate that.**_ I jogged over to the tree line and told Declan i'd be right back before i took off. I made it home in record time and bolted over to the side of our fake room, grabbing a pair of pants and t-shirt, putting them on i grabbed Declan a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. I shut the door behind me and took off toward the clearing.

When i got there the sweet scent invaded my senses, and i spotted someone i thought was dead, talking to Declan. Declan was talking back, but i don't think the intruder understood him. _**What the hell, i need to find a new connection.**_ I stared at him, mouth slightly open. I took a shaky breath and ran my free hand through my hair. He must've heard me because he turned and stared back at me, expression mirroring my own. Declan blinked at the lack of attention he was getting and looked between us, "Do you two..Know eachother?.." I nodded and grinned, "Yeah i do, Whitlock i thought you were dead, what happened to you?" Jasper looked at Declan and back at me, "You know what he's saying?" I nodded.

Jasper shrugged and laughed, walking towards me with his arms outstretched, "General? I thought you were dead aswell! I was captured by a troop of vampires and changed. I was forced to lead their army in the vampire wars, why are _you _still alive? I thought you were human?" He hugged me and pulled back, looking me up and down, "You look the same, but you..._feel_ and _smell_ different, i'm a little scared of you ma'am." I smiled softly and patted his arms, stepping away from him. I walked over to Declan and handed him his clothes. He smiled greatfully at me and walked into the trees to shift. I turned back to Jasper, standing straight and put on my stony mask. "Major Whitlock, i was never human, i was going to tell you when the wars were over, but you disappeared. I guess i know now, but you- your eyes, they aren't red, why is tha- Oh tell me you aren't one of the fake vampires?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Afraid i am ma'am, me and my family drink from animals. Ah, by the way, i would be honored if you would come with me to meet them, i told them alot about you. And our time together. Unless you want to stay here and talk, ma'am. I'll understand." His southern twang was still there. We'd know eachother in the civil war back in the mid eighteen-hundreds. He was a Major and i was a General, i didn't want to tell people my name since they'd figure out i was not a man, and _try_ to kill me, they wouldn't succeed. Obviously. So i'd told them to call me General, or 'Gen' for short. Whitlock was my right hand man, a true gentleman. We became friends and i _was_ actually planning on telling him what i was, and was going to offer him immortality as a werewolf, but he disappeared. Now i guess his chances of becoming one were slim to none, seeing as i had no idea what would happen if i tried to mix my blood with his.

"I guess i can meet your family, it will be nice to see Carlisle again, and the little one again" I couldn't for the life of me remember her name, but i really wanted to. Maybe seeing her again would jog my memory.

Jasper simply nodded, looking at me uncertainly before gesturing for me to follow him. Declan had joined us by now and the three of us took off towards his home. When we arrived i took a moment to take in the grandeur of his home, _**Guess it's got to be this big to hold that many vampires.**_ When Jasper opened the door he was engulfed in some woman's arms. She looked like and angel, well, i suppose they all did. When she spoke i was immediately put at ease, muscles i didn't know were tense relaxed. "Welcome home Jasper, i hope you enjoyed your hunt?" I guess she didn't notice us yet. "Who's your friend? She's **HOT.**" a man's voice boomed from what i took to be the living room. I looked over to see a large man sitting on the couch, _**Wow he's a big guy isn't he? **_He would look intimidating if it wasn't for the huge shit eating grin on his face. A fierce looking blonde smacked him on the back of the head and stood up, crossing her arms. _**Must be his mate.**_ A boy with gravity defying hair walked toward us, with his hands in his pockets, his adonis features adorning a brooding look. _**Wimp.**_ Fenrir growled in agreement. Another familiar face walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw me. "Casstiel, how good it is to see you, but why are you here? Does Aro need me?" I shook my head, Fenrir growled at the mere accusation that i would _work_ for someone like Aro.

"No Carlisle, i don't work for Aro, never did, never will. I wanted to see you again, is there anything wrong with that?" the other members of the family, sans Jasper and Carlisle, stared at me with a glazed look in their eyes. _**Oops, guess i'm too hot to handle**_, i thought with a smirk. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his mate and smiled at me, "No of course not, please accept my appologies, i did not mean to offend you. May i ask how you know Jasper here?" I was about to answer him when Jasper spoke up, in a calm manner. "This is the woman i told you about, my friend and commanding officer from the civil war." He said. The motherly vampire grinned and suprised me by wrapping her arms around me and squeezing tightly. Fenrir snarled, thinking she was the chains and i quickly hushed him, though i could feel something burn behind my eyelids and i was willing to bet my eyes were red. Whe she pulled back she did a double take, "Oh honey, your eyes are changing color, are you alright?"

I stared openly at her, why is she worried about me? The amount of energy i accidently lost control of should send her whimpering in a corner, fearing for her life. Carlisle shifted uncomfortably and grabbed his mate by the waist, "Ah Esme, i don't think that's a good idea, Casstiel, you never told me that you were in the Civil war." Carlisle was used to me losing control, he understood. Jasper, however, was a different story. I looked over at him and noticed that he was looking at the ground, radiating fear, and he was also a few feet away from where he was when i last looked. The bronze haired male was in the living room, glaring daggers at me, and the blonde was slightly behind her mate, who still had that grin, "Oh that is so cool! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Fenrir growled happily, i guess he like the big guy.

Declan chose that moment to push me out of the way, i hadn't realised i was still in the doorway. Effectively keeping him outside. I stumbled and caught myself, glaring at him. He just huffed and walked inside, "It's cold out there." he stuck his hand out to Esme and grinned, "Hi i'm Declan, and this is...Isabella." He looked at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes at him and waited for the introductions. "Hello dear, i'm Esma, this is Carlisle, and that's Jasper. Though i'm sure you already know that." She gestured to Jasper. She looked around for her other children and said, "Children, please come in here and introduce yourselves." One by one they filed into the room we were in, and another child walked in through the back door. She was the one i was looking for, short spikes and pixie like features. She was even shorter then i remembered. _**Now I remember her name.**_ Fenrir howled in happiness. _**Oh yeah, i forgot that you'd taken a liking to Mary Alice. **_While i was laughing at Fenrir the others started to introduce themselves.

The big guy grinned and stuck his hand out, "I'm Emmett." Did he _not_ have an inside voice? Declan took his hand and matched his grin. "Don't suppose you like to play games do ya?" I swear to god Emmett's grin only grew wider. The two boys ran to the living room, Declan asking him what games he had along the way. The blonde woman nodded to me, "I'm Rosalie." I smiled and nodded my head in respect, she -as Declan would put it- 'knew what was up'. The broody wimp offered me his hand and smiled what he thought was a charming half smile. "Hello, i'm Edward." I shook his hand, not holding on longer than was absolutly necessery. He looked hurt for a moment before going back to brooding, stalking off after Emmett and Declan. Rosalie nodded once more and followed him. Mary Alice walked up to me and smiled before pulling me into a hug. I had to stoop slightly to hug her. Fenrir apparently, didn't like stooping, so i picked her up and hugged her, "Hello little pixie, it is good to see you again." i muttered into her ear.

When i put her down she looked at me oddly, and her eyes had darkened from a burnt gold to onyx. I frowned, remembering that she didn't remember me, and consequently, her nickname. She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the living room where everyone else had located to, save for Esme and Carlisle, who i guess went to their bedroom.

Rosalie was situated on the couch, reading a magazine while playing with Emmett's hair. The giant himself was sitting on the floor in front of Rosalie. Edward was sitting on a piano bench and Jasper was on a recliner. Declan was standing near Emmett with a controller in his hand. Alice pulled me onto a different couch and tugged my hand, indicating for me to sit next to her.

Declan tossed a controller to me and i caught it, slightly suprised. I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "C'mon sis, _please_ play with us? I want to kick Emmett's ass." Emmett yelped as if it was an insult, "Hey! I bet you a hundred bucks she couldn't beat me one on one at Halo 3!" Declan scoffed and looked at me for a reaction. I didn't give him one. Declan gaped at me like a fish, "You're just going to take that? He insulted your abilities at gaming!" I continued to stare at him blaankly. "Isabella Marie McFarelley! If you don't take that bet, I'll tell the pack. I'll tell Eve!" he grinned triumphantly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You've never seen Eve, so you wouldn't know her if you saw her." He smirked at me, "No, but you talk about her all the time, it wouldn't be hard to guess." i growled in irritation and noticed Rosalie and Alice staring at me. Rosalie 's magazine was laying face up in her lap, so i could see the cover, there were a few muscle cars and in bold brick letters was the word, '**McFarelley's Restoration' **_**Oops.. **_" Isabella Marie _McFarelley_? As in McFarelley's Restoration Company?" My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I slamed my mouth shut, jaw snapping and faced the T.V screen, looking at the Halo title screen. I muttered a "Nope", ignoring her disbelieving stare and immersed myself into the deathmatch between Emmett and I. _**Guess i have to change my damn last name aswell. Hallaway?..No..Crane?..Swan! That'll do nicely.**_

After about an hour Emmett was pouting and i was grinning, with my hand in a 'score' manner. I wooped and held my hand out to Emmett, "Fork it over big guy!" Emmett grumbled but handed me the hundred dollar bill regardless. He crossed his arms and pouted, "Bellllls, you jipped me out of seven hundred bucks! Give me _one_ more chance." I smiled at him and pretended to think about it. "I can't Emmett, i've got to meet the m- uhh, someone..soon." _**Smooth..**_ Emmett cocked an eyebrow and grinned slyly, "Someone? Are they hot? Does he like to play games? Ooooh, what if it's a chick? that would be so hot!" Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and glared. I frowned and cocked my head, "Why would you assume that it's a woman? Wouldn't you find that immorale?" He grinned and gestured to Mary Alice, "Nah, Ali-cat is a total lady lover, which is cool. I can take her to strip clubs and stuff like that."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Mary Alice's reaction. Declan had other plans though and started laughing like a maniac, Mary Alice's eyes were the size of saucers and she looked down at the ground, muttering incoherently. I cooed and walked over to her, wrapping her in my arms, "D'awww do not worry little pixie, Declan and i aren't ones to judge, we've both played for the other team." She sniffled and looked up at me with big doe eyes. I blushed slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "Really? You mean it?" I stuttered and looked away, "Uh..Err..Yeah..I do mean it." She grinned and stood on her toes to plant her lips on mine. When she pulled away she danced over to Declan and kissed him too. Fenrir growled, bringing me out of my daze, i shook my head and nodded, "Yep, we've got no problem at all." i muttered.

I looked at Declan who was grinning from ear to ear, "Declan we gotta go. Now." Rosalie hurried over and stood in my path as i walked towards the door. I raised my eyebrow at her and she hurriedly explained herself, "We enjoyed having you over and would love it if you would visit again soon. I want to see what you can do with vehicles, seeing as you're _the _Casstiel McFarelley." Mary Alice interrupted me before i could speak, _**What is with you people and **_**interrupting **_**me?**_ "What's she talking about? What's so special about your name?" I sighed and gave up all hopes of leaving, I really _did_ want to go get my motorcycle from the movers. I walked over to the couch and plopped down, Mary Alice walked over and sat next to me, running her hand up my arm soothingly, _**Seriosuly?**_ Fenrir only purred in response.

"Casstiel McFarelley as in McFarelley's Restoration Company. As in the founder of the largest restoration company in the world, and the most underground corporation in the world." Mary Alice nodded slowly, thinking about it, so i spoke to Rosalie, "The people i wanted to meet was the movers, they've got a few of my things i brought her from Ireland, including my motorcycle." Edward looked over and inquired, "Why do you need movers?" I looked at him incredulously, _**Is he an idiot?**_ "Why do you think?" Mary Alice grabbed my hand and shook it excitedly, "You're moving here?" she all but squeeled. I nodded and rubbed my ear, it hurt from all the loud noises. Jasper wandered over and grinned, "Well ma'am, that's wonderful news. I guess i'll get to see what you'd look like in a school situation." I looked at him strangely, not liking the word _school_. "What do you mean? My plans most definitely do _not_ involve _school_." i growled the last part. Jasper held his hand up in surrender, "I'm sorry Gen, i just assumed. I mean, you don't look old enough to be out of school, people will talk. It'll raise suspicions."

I crossed my arms like a child, he had a point, didn't mean i liked it. "I'll tell them i'm home schooled or something." Mary Alice put her head on my shoulder and pouted up at me, her eyes growing wide and doe like, "Please Bella, attend school with us, it will be boring without you." i grimaced and tried to look away, failing miserably. I growled loudly, sounding more like a wolf than human, and Mary Alice took it as a victory. She jumped up and pulled me with her to the door. Declan followed, "Excellent! I can't wait to see you there!" She opened the door and playfully pushed Declan out. Just as she reached up to push me out too she grabbed my collar and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear, "And i can't wait to see you on that motorcycle." He breath tickled the back of my neck and i shuddered, mind flying to the gutter. _**Damn Fenrir, you sure know how to pick them huh? **_Fenrir only growled at me. I was pushed away and started walking down the steps. I looked over my shoulder to see Mary Alice staring at my back before she closed the door. _**Well then, now i can't wait to get to school.**_

* * *

**Okay, well, i wasn't going to make Bella go to school, but i changed my mind. So, i was thinking about next chapter, what should it be- Jasper and Bella's story? Alice's and Bella? Or how she got Fenrir? Or school. Let me know, and fast, because i'm starting the next chapter tomorrow morning. _Adios. _Oh! And tell me what you thought of the Cullens, their reactions, etc. I'm not going to describe each ones feature, you know what they look like. And plenty of other authors make fanfics for that. It's a waste of time to me, and frankly, it's not fun, it's infuriating. I don't know what the hell 'Button nose' is supposed to look like. Don't ask.**


	4. Dreamcatcher

**Hallo, i reallly like this chapter. It's all..Horrorie and stuff. I got a thousand ideas for this thing and it's awesome. Okay, let me explain, while it may _seem_ like there's a Bellice thing goin' on -Fenrir wants it, so Bella (Casstiel, Gen, Alexandra, whatever) will do everything in her power to make it _not _happen, she hates Fenrir, and this thing will explain a little. Annnd i warn you, there is _no_ ahappy ending in my story, sorryyyyy, but it makes it more different. Plus, i have an awesome idea for the ending, so. Yeah. Lolol, Edward gets his mate, it's gonna be hilarious. Dunno when, but it'll happen. Different language alert! Look at the bottom for translations, Alright, enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or anything, only my ideas, if you take those i will sue you so hard your head spins. -.O I wanna make a novel outta this one day, i kinda need the ideas.**

* * *

_"__**Alexandra! Rith! Tóg do dheirfiúr agus dul**__!" I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, "__**Papa, aon, le do thoil. Níl mé ag iarraidh a fhágann tú**__" My voice was thick with tears, and i choked at the end. I watched as my father pushed my little sister towards me and turned to face the looming eyes in the shadows. "__**Alexandra, ná mar a deirim, a chur léi. Ná breathnú siar. Téigh go dtí na sléibhte, tá fine. Beidh siad aire a thabhairt duit go dtí go bhfuil tú ag sean go leor**__." I screamed for my father, but it was too late. He'd rushed into the shadows that had consumed my village. _

_I felt my sister pull my hand, calling for me to follow her. "__**Come on deirfiúr! Ní mór dúinn dul**__!" We ran and ran, soon i was the one pulling my sister as she begged for me to stop. She was so tired, i could see it in her eyes, so afraid. I looked over my shoulder and screamed at what i saw. The shadow was right behind us. The bold red eyes made my blood freeze. Suddenly large jaws formed in the shadows and shot out, grabbing my sister by the waist. I screamed and ran. I couldn't save my sister, i knew it was too late. I was going to die. Just like my family, i was going to be eaten by this monster. __**"Rith, beag duine. Beidh mé ag devour do domhan, ag tosú le do sráidbhaile.**__" The voice sounded in my head like a stampede, shattering my mind. My feet pounded against the ground, and my breath came out in laboured gasps. I saw a light in the distance, in a cave. It must have been the tribe my dad told me to go to. I didn't have to look behing me to know that that monster was following me, i could feel it's hot breath surround me as it tore down tres in it's path._

_The light was blocked out by a form in the entrance to the cave. I could just make out her white hair, i assumed she was a crone. I called out to her as best as i could. I was tripping over twigs and stumbling on my feet. "__**Le do thoil! Tar! Cabhraigh liom Crone!" **__She turned her head towards me and i gasped, her eyes were blue, but unlike any blue eyes i've ever seen. They looked like actual lightening was in them. _

_I was to busy looking at her inhuman eyes to see the fallen tree trunk on the forest floor. I fell and landed face first on the forest floor. Clawing at the ground, whimpering was not a fun way to die. I gave myself over to fate and looked up at the monsterous shadow looming over me. It changed shape into a large black shadowy wolf, glaring down at me. It leaned down, eyes boring into my soul, before it reared it huge ugly head and roared. The last thing i saw before it devoured my whole, was that old woman, changing before my eyes into a large blonde man with one hand._

I cried out in pain, waking with a shock. I sat up and wiped the sweat off of my face as best i could. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and checked the time, one fifteen, _**Shit. **_I peeled the blankets off my body, planting my feet on the ground. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it heat up. I looked myself in the mirror, grimacing. My tan skin was paler than usual, making me look sickly. Sweat covered my body, glistening on my toned muscles, _**Looks like i just got back from the gym.**_ My hair was more wild than usual, and my eyes had specks of red, making my eyes look like blood-stained silver. A growl erupted from deep withing my chest, echoing off the tiled walls. I stripped off my damp clothes before hopping in the shower. "Ooow!" I howled and hopped from one foot to another, trying not to step on the hot water. I turned on the cold water and sighed in contentment and watched as steam rose from my body.

.I sang an old song to myself, i heard it from some old women back in the day. Back in the day for me was waaaaay back. Back to the nords. It was called _A journey to the north_, so they told me. Tears slipped from my eyes, thinking about the dream. I decided i'd had enough of that and stopped singing, getting out of the shower, _**I need air.**_ I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. _**It might be cold outside.. **_I looked around and spotted an old violin resting against the wall. I smiled and walked over to it, "I'm going to need you again, remember what mother always says? '_**Má chanadh tú go maith go leor, leanbh, ansin beidh an bhiotáille bless tú leis an bronntanas sonas.' **_Well, let's see if we can please the spirits?" I knew it was stupid to talk to a violin, but i didn't have anyone else to talk to. No one would know what to say, they would try to say something, but they wouldn't fix anything. I didn't need a mouth, i needed an ear. My violin just so happened to have two pairs. I picked it up by the neck and walked up the stairs, and out the house.

I walked through the forest until i found the clearing. I wandered over to a rock that had a spotlight made out of moonlight. I pulled myself up and plucked the strings lightly, making sure it was tuned. I plucked them in a soft tune, almost falling asleep. I put the but on my shoulder and rose my bow, pulling it across the strings, earning a low thrum. I started to play a slow tune, adding my own voice to it. _**the echo here is wonderful. **_I started to sing an old song my friend and i used to sing. When we were sad we'd go out to a large secluded plane, and sing it. _När som jag var på mitt adertonde år _I believe it was called. I don't think the song actually had a violin in it, or any instrument for that matter. I let my mind wander to one of those times, tears streaming down my cheeks.

_"__**Alexandra? Alexandra?An bhfuil tú amach anseo Alexandra?**__" I wiped my eyes and looked over my shoulder, watching my dearest friend run towards me. "__**Tá, tá mé anseo Eve**__" She took one look at me and rushed over, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me to the ground, "__**Go raibh tú ag smaoineamh ar do theaghlach arís ní, raibh tú?**__" I sniffled and nodded, i just missed them so much, she was the only one who understood. She had a horrible secret too. I wrapped my arms around her waist, only to retract them swiftly when she flinched. "__**Tá mé chomh brón orm, an bhfuil Gortaítear? An branda gceist i.**__" She nodded, lifting her slightly so i could see the odd birthmark. It was a brand of sorts, marking her curse, like my chain tattoos. _

_I pulled her shirt down, i didn't need to see her brand any longer, and neither did she. She smiled at me and pulled me to her chest, shushing my softly, "__**síochána mo Alexandra milis a bheadh, tá tú ag canadh liom?**__" I smiled at her and nodded, "__**Ar mhaith leat a chanadh mar luaidhe? Is é mo guth garbh.**__" She laughed and nodded, "__**Ceart go leor**__" She started to sing softly, her voice was soft but strong. It reminded me of her like that. She was my anchor, and my best friend. I tried to sing with her but failed, so i settled with closing my eyes and burrowing my head into her shoulder, feeling the hum in her chest. I felt the monster inside me scratch at his cage, trying to tear himself out of my chest to get to his brother. I wondered briefly if Eve felt it inside her._

_When she stopped singing i was already fast asleep. She laid me down and kissed the top of my head, brushing hair from my eyes, "__**Aisling go maith, mo dheirfiúr daor.**__" Standing up she patted her leggings down, brushing off the grass. It was not normal for women to wear pants, they were all expected to wear dresses and cook. Me and Eve didn't care about that though, and the villagers didn't bother us about it. They knew what we were, and they both feared us for what was in us, and respected us for carrying the burden. I didn't understand how women went from warriors alongside their viking brothers, to cattles for mating. It truely was mind-boggling. That night, while i slept, Eve left. The morning when i went to ask the villagers where, all they told me was that she was going to learn more about the world. She'd left to '_learn_' about the world, without me. I was hurt to say the least. _

_That day i lost what semblance of sanity i had left. I was left wandering Ireland without any thoughts, and any cares. I truely didn't care if Fenrir tore my soul in half and ate this world, there was nothing worth saving. I think, the only thing that kept Fenrir at bay was the fact that he would eat his brother, and her keeper, if her devoured the world. Eve stopped this world from being destroyed, there was always something about her, something calming. Like she knew there was nothing she couldn't do, and she also knew if anything happened, then it was meant to do so. She was completely comfortable with that, she went with the flow of the earth._

I stopped singing and placed the violing in my lap. I wiped my eyes and looked at my hands, sighing. "Eve, one day, we'll find eachother again. Where'd you go? You left me." I looked at the moon. I knew she was looking at it too, i could feel her tranquility all the way from here. Fenrir whimpered, wanting to send a message to his brother. Now, normally, i would do the complete _opposite_ of what he wanted to do, but tonight, we had a common goal. So, i closed my eyes, and allowed him to see through my eyes, hear through my ears. Most importantly, speak through my voice. We looked up at the moon, took a deep breath, and howled. I knew i didn't sound human, and if anyone saw, they would run away, screaming in terror, but i didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to.

When i finally stopped, i panted, looking around. I strained my ears, trying to hear some type of response from the person i wanted it from. All i heard was the cacophany of howl from the wolves in the forest, and dogs from the town near here. I sighed and hopped off the rock, taking my violin and trudging home. _**It's not fair, it's not fair it's not fair it's not fucking FAIR! **_Fenrir snarled in his cage. I guess we were on the same team tonight. I wanted to die and he wanted me to die, so he could find his brother, tear his keeper to shreds, and destroy this world, Sibling at his side. I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't hear the wind rustle in a faint whisper, a cry, no, a _plea._ "Alexandra!" Originating somewhere many many miles away, across oceans.

**-Somewhere in Europe- Unknown PoV**

I shivered, pulling my jacket tighter around myself, _**Damn this weather.**_ My charge nodded calmly in agreement. I trudged through the streets if Rome, looking for a bus stop. I was going to America soon, I know i've already been there, but it was better then the alternatives. Antarctica and _home._ I couldn't go home, i was to cowardly, i didn't want to accidently run into _her_ there. _**She may be in America**_ the voice in my mind said, _**What are the chances of that? Thousands of years in Ireland- where people know who she is and **_**what**_** she is, might i add- only to go to America? Who in their right mind would leave that comfort and safety?**_ I thought back. _**You did.**_, oh yeah..I did, didn't i? _**I'm not exactly in my right mind, am i? **_I felt him shuffle uncomfortably inside me, he knew his brother. He knew that anyone who held him would must have been extremely strong. He also knew that the child chosen to be his keeper was _not_ strong enough, but he wasn't going to tell his own keeper that. She would die of grief. _**What makes you think she is? She doesn't even **_**get along**_** with my brother like you and i do.**_

I huffed and shooed him away, i didn't need that right now, i was going to America and that was _final_. I found a bus stop and plopped down onto a bench, waiting for my ride, when i heard a noise. I knew humans didn't hear it, probably not even supernaturals. But _I_ heard it, and that was all that mattered. A long, low, agonizingly painful howl tore through the night air, shattering the hustle and bustle of Rome. I shot up so fast i got jet lag for a moment. I steadied myself and looked around, as if the person responsible would suddenly appear before me. I didn't know where the howl came from, somewhere miles away, but i knew _who_ it came from, and they were _hurting._ i fell to my knees and cried, willing the wind to take my voice to her, to my beloved friend. "_Alexandra!"_

* * *

___**Okie dokie, little more information, so this story make that much more sense. Those songs, they're real, look them up, they're pretty cool. Journey to the North doesn't actually have any lyrics though.. Anywhoo, no one told me what to write about in this chapter so i put what came out of my mind first. Tell me what you think! I will go more into detail about how she got Fenrir later, but in the meantime, Tell me who you think The old 'Crone' Was, hint: It's a dude. And Who you tink Fenrir's Brother was, hint:The Brand. Person who guesses correctly get a dedication, and a virtual cookie? I heard people like that... *Shrugs* Translation time!**_

* * *

___**Alexandra! Rith! Tóg do dheirfiúr agus dul- **_Alexandra! Run! Take your sister and go!

___****__**Papa, aon, le do thoil. Níl mé ag iarraidh a fhágann tú- **_Papa, please, no. I don't want to leave you.

___****__****__**Alexandra, ná mar a deirim, a chur léi. Ná breathnú siar. Téigh go dtí na sléibhte, tá fine. Beidh siad aire a thabhairt duit go dtí go bhfuil tú ag sean go leor- **_Alexandra, do as I say, take her. Do not look back. Go to the mountains, is fine. They will look after you until you are old enough

_**Come on deirfiúr! Ní mór dúinn dul- **_Come on sister! We need to go!

_**Rith, beag duine. Beidh mé ag devour do domhan, ag tosú le do sráidbhaile-**_Run, little one. I will devour your world, starting with your village

_**Le do thoil! Tar! Cabhraigh liom Crone- **_Please! Come! Help me Crone

_**Má chanadh tú go maith go leor, leanbh, ansin beidh an bhiotáille bless tú leis an bronntanas sonas**_- If you sing well enough, child, then the spirits will bless you with the gift of happiness.

_**Alexandra? Alexandra?An bhfuil tú amach anseo Alexandra- **_Alexandra? Alexandra? Are you here Alexandra?

_**Tá, tá mé anseo Eve- **_Yes, i am here Eve

_**Go raibh tú ag smaoineamh ar do theaghlach arís ní, raibh tú-** _You were thinking of your family again, weren't you?

_**Tá mé chomh brón orm, an bhfuil Gortaítear? An branda gceist i- **_I am so sorry, does it hurt? The brand i mean.

_**síochána mo Alexandra milis a bheadh, tá tú ag canadh liom- **_Peace, my sweet Alexandra. Would you sing with me?

_**Ar mhaith leat a chanadh mar luaidhe? Is é mo guth garbh- **_Would mind singing lead? My voice is rough

_**Ceart go leor- **_Alright

_**Aisling go maith, mo dheirfiúr daor-** _Dream well, my dear sister

* * *

Ugggggh, i'm starting to hate that translating stuff. Whatever..Fun fact, Alexandra is her actual name. No last name (Cause it's epic that way) Just Alexandra. By the by, i will explain why she has so many names in later chapters. Fast version answer? She changes her name as to not gain suspision. She only does it when she moves though, in Ireland everyone know her as Alexandra, and has known for thousands of years. Another fun fact! Her name when she was with Jasper was General 'Gen' because _she_ got lazy with making up andmes and just called herself Gen. By she i mean me. :3


	5. Say No to School

**Hey, No one gets the dedication, no one reviewed fast enough. Oh well. I wanted to show a little bit of Alexandra's dark side, just a weeee bit. Anywhooo. Read and review, as they say.**

* * *

I prowled through the hallways, making sure not to make any noise. I found the door i was looking for and strode over to it. I debated walking in quietly, or making an entrance. I decided for the latter, and puffed my chest out to look more threatening. I doubted it was working, though. I lifted my leg, and with a flex, kicked the door across the the room. Needless to say Declan was scared shitless. I chuckled darkly and walked slowly towards him, grinning devilishly all the way. "_You_ wanted to go to school. _You_ didn't want to stay hidden and train. So, _you_ have two options: Sacrifice yourself to Fenrir-" I could feel Fenrir stir at the thought of a sacrifice. Atleast i knew which option he was rooting for. "-Or get up and get ready for school." By now i'd lefted Declan by the scruff of his collar and had him pinned to the wall.

Declan's eyes were wide and his pupils had doubled in size. He took a gulp of air and whimpered, "I ch-ch-choose the f-first option?" I cocked my head and leaned closer, "I'm sorry? I didn't catch that. It _sounded_ like you were asking _me_ if that was what you wanted. Now, i can _pick_ for you if you like, but i doubt you'll like my idea." i was stroking my chin in though, looking past Declan, imagining all the things i could do to him.

You may wonder _why_ dearest Isabella is acting like a lunatic? Talking about killing her brother? Well, the answer is simple really, i am a lunatic. I'm not sweet innocent _brick_ Bella, who falls for the cute, sweet, boy who _listens_ and is _repulsed_ by her. No no, that would require me caring for love, which, i do not. It would also require a child who has no experience in life, a _virgin_, which i am in not in any sense of the word. Oh! And the simple fact that, i am **not** a happy camper at the moment, you see. My dearest brother and the fairie- i apologize, the _sparkly_ _vegetarian __**vampires **_decided it would be _super duper magical_ if i went to a brick building filled with iggnorant, sweaty, horomonal children. I was soooo ecstatic-then we all went and had a ball at the fairy soiree. _Not_. Yeah, so, maybe when i'm mad i ramble, and i get a little sadistic. _Sue me._

Declan was staring at me like a scared little puppy, and if he was a werewolf at the moment, his tail would be under his tail. He looked around frantically, for an escape i assume. "Uh..Er..I choose to get ready for school." he nodded viciously, not wanting to be where he was right now. _**My bad side**_. I shrugged and dropped him. He slumped against the wall and took a shaky breath. I took one look at his face and cracked up, holding my sides. It hurt so much to laugh. "You..Y-you should h-have seen your **face!**" i fell to my knees, tears pricking in my eyes. Declan glared at me and huffed, rubbing his collar bone. Must've bruised it, _**My bad.**_ "You bitch!" That only succeeded in making me laugh harder. "S-stop, i'm gonna pee myself." Sticks and stones may break bones, but if looks could kill, Declan's glare would've liquified my kidneys. "Don't do that again! I was really scared. I'll get you back for that." He mumbled the last part. I was about to apologize when i heard a knock at the door upstairs.

Declan and i looked at eachother, "Were we expecting visitors?" he asked and i shook my head, standing up and running to the front door. When i opened the door, i expected sunlight to pour in, but there was none. _**Seriously? Clouds at six in the morning? Way to go Forks..**_ I narrowed my eyes at the little pixie in front of me, "How do you know where i live?" Mary Alice tackled me in a hug, and it took all i had not to fall on my but. "Damn girl, you ever think about joining the football team?" Declan walked over to us, grinning like a fool. "And where is my hug?" Mary Alice stuck her tongue out at him and pulled away from me, looking up at me. Grinning from ear to ear, "So, why are you two all sweaty? And why is Declan got a- oooh, is that a hickey?" My eyes widened slightly, before narroweing, nose scrunching up in disgust. "Eww.." i walked back into the fake room, seemingly disappearing in the wardrobe. _**Haha, get it?**_ Fenrir only snorted and pushed at his cage.

_**Give it a rest, mutt. Do you really want to get out that much?**_ Fenrir answered with a snarl and more banging, that actually _hurt_, that's my souls he's tearing at. Dick. _**Oh. In that case. I'm never going to let you out. You can just sit there and fucking **_**Rot. **Fenrir snarled and entered my mind, clawing at the edges just to fuck with me, _**Just you wait until i get out of this cage, fraochÚn daonna.**_ _**You will be the first to die.**_ Not like i haven't heard that line before. Oh wait, yes i have, he only says _every. Single. Day._

I snorted internally, _**Ooooh, did i hurt the wiiddle puppy wuppy's feewings? Get over it, and oh! Fuck you too dick.**_ I locked him away from my thoughts and muttered darkly to myself, "Damn fucking mutt, calling me a human whore, who does he think he is?" While this little argument was happening my body was on cruise, showering and clothing itself. Now i was on my way back up the stairs to show Declan his present. I didn't think he'd be too happy riding bitch on my motorcycle, so i got him a vehicle i saw him oggling when he was at my company building a few years back. Guess he was into old muscle cars, because it was a 1967 Chevy Impala.

Declan was talking to Mary Alice about some game, trying to spark an interest in her. I doubted she was into games though, probably a shopaholic though. "Declan." I waited until he stopped talking and looked at me, waiting for orders, "Yeah?" I nodded to the door and walked out the door, taking a moment to frown at the cloudy sky. Declan and Mary Alice wandered out after me, I walked over to a large boulder that stood just outside the tree line. I gestured for Declan to help me push it out of the way, and together we shoved the thing aside.

Declan gaped at the sight before him. I cut down some wood while he was sleeping and put together a makeshift garage. I had to admit, i did good. Declan ran over to the garage's occupant and tried his best to hug it. He ran around it a few times, inspecting every single detail. He looked over at me, tears in his eyes, "How did you know?" I just stood there, next to Mary Alice, looking extremely satisfied with myself. "I noticed you looking at it a few years ago, figured you wouldn't be to fond of riding bitch seat on my bike." Maary Alice giggled beside me and i glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

Declan grinned and ran over to me, squeezing me to as best he could, "I love it, thank you thank you!" I smiled at him and nodded. "Mhmm, i'm great, now can you move it? My bike is behind it. I want to see her." He nodded emphatically and started to walk towards it, only to turn to me. A question in his eyes, "It's in the ignition." He nodded and walked over to it, sliding himself in. He turned the key and laughed, the baby sure knew how to purr.

While he pulled it out i ran into the house to get our book sacks. I'm sure the americans had a different name for them, oh well. I walked over to Declan's car, which was infront of the house now, and slung the book sacks into the back seat. I went back to the garage and grabbed my leather jacket off the seat of my bike. I slipped it on and straddled the bike, grabbing my helmet, and sat it in my lap. It was a full tinted visor with a black and gold designs. I looked at the golden runes stenciled on the helmet and grinned, very homey.

I pulled the bike next to Declans car and looked around, "Mary Alice leave?" He nodded, "Yeah, said something about hitching a ride with her family, she wanted to see us pull up in the lot." I nodded and frowned at the mischievous grin on Declans lips, "Wha-" i was cut off by a loud roar. "Dec-" He cut me off again, revving the engine of his car, "Wanna race?" A grin crept across my face, and i revved the handle of my bike, roar rivaling his, "Sure, but i warn you, my bike is one of the fastest in the world." He laughed and hit the gas on his car, taking off, "It won't help if you just sit there!" His voice called out.

I laughed and put my helmet on, pushing the visor down over my eyes. I released the brake and shot off after him. Soon we were on the road, and headed into town, ignoring the speed limit. I was easily pushing a hundred, Declan, it seemed, was having no troubles at all keeping up with me. _**Maybe i'll customize his car, make it faster.**_ I pulled the handle, making my bike shoot ahead of him. As we darted across the road we came across some very expensive looking vehicles.

They were going much faster than they should have been going, so i assumed someone had modified them, for speed. _**Can't wait to see who's behind the wheel of those things, though i think i can guess correctly.**_ I shot between the two cars and looked over my shoulder slightly at Declan, who was stuck behind them, _**Haha.**_ I accelerated and took a sharp turn into town, cars behind me quick to follow. I weaved through the local cars on the road, looking like a orange blur on the road. I heard a roar sound loudly from behind me, to my left. I looked behind me to see Declan expertly zigzagging around the cars, catching up to me. The more expensive looking car of the two mystery cars was beside him, testing his abilities.

I look a few more turns, always ahead of the other three, before i zipped into a parking lot. The other three cars slammed the breaks, narrowly avoiding crashing into eachother. I hit the breaks and pulled the handlebars to the left, performing a donut, before fully stopping. I ignored the stares i was getting from the students of Forks High and took off my helmet, earning a few gasps and whispers. My arms shot up in victory, and i let out a loud 'whoop!' "Yeah-ha! I win, eat it!" I pumped my fists in the air and wasn't suprised when the drivers stepped out, revealing inhumanly beautiful vampires. Rosalie was driving the fast car while Edward was driving the -Really? A Volvo? _**My pussy meter just broke.**_ Rosalie scowled slightly before walking over to me, offering her hand, "You're a damn fine driver. Nice bike by the way." I nodded and took her hand, kissing it, "I had a lot of time to practice, and thanks. I designed her myself." i stroked the seat of my bike lovingly.

After pulling my bike into a parking spot, i placed my helmet on the seat but kept my jacket on. I sauntered over to Declan's car and pecked him on the cheek, patting him on the back before digging through the back of the car for our school materials. "You did good Declan, maybe one day you'll be as good as me." i shut the car door and tossed him his bookbag with a crooked grin, "I think i'll work on your car some though. Better yet, i'll teach you how to, so i don't have to fix it when it breaks."

He looked at me with awe, "Really?" I nodded and hummed, walking towards the school building, Declan quick to catch up with me. The Cullens joined us and Emmett took a place at my side, looking down at me with a grin, "I like you!" I looked at him for a moment before chuckling and patting his chest, "I like you too big guy, you're not to bad. For a fairy." he stopped in his tracks to look at me with an incredulous look before growling playfully, "Oh you're in for it now short stuff!" I laughed and took off down the hallways, weaving through kids while Emmett settled for barreling straight through them. By the time we made it to the office we were both breathing heavily and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I took a moment to calm myself down before entering, Emmett choosing to stand at the door. I walked over to the receptionist and smiled my award winning charmer smile, and holding my hand out to her. She took it, looking all to flustered and blushed furiously when i spoke, "Hello miss, my name is Isabella Swan, and i was wondering if i could get Declan and myself a schedule?" She stuttered something about putting us in the same class and i hurriedly added, making sure to lay the seductive on thick, "Oh! And miss, if you could put me and my brother in the same classes as this guy here? I would truely be greatful." I batted my eyelashes and gestured to Emmet, getting the response i was looking for. "Uh oh, of course dear, let me just change some of these classes.."

She printed a few papers and placed them on the desk, looking up at me throught her glasses, "I just need you to have your teachers sign these and return them to me, if you will?" I took the papers and grinned brilliantly at her, looking at her name tag, "Of course Ms. Cope, i am in your debt." She giggled like a school girl and waved her hand at me, "Oh please, call me Shelley, and let me know if there's anything else i can help you with." I chuckled and walked towards the door, winking at her on the way out, "Thanks Shelley."

Emmett snorted as we pushed through the throngs of students, "Shelley? Boy, you sure know how to work 'em, don't you?" I laughed and looked up at him, "Got what i wanted didn't i? You and i have.." i took a moment to look down and memorize our schedules, "_Every _class together. Damn, i think i broke her." Emmett's laughter boomed through the hallways, making children stop and stare at us, wide eyed. "Yeah i think you did too, i doubt she'll ever be the same." We laughed and joked for a while longer before walking into our first class, Trigonometry with come old coon named Mr. Varner.

Emmett went and took a seat making sure to save me one while i gave my slip thingie to the teacher, "Sign this please?" Mr. Varner eyed me before putting his hand on my head and turned it so that i was facing the class. I scowled and looked at him, _**Why is he touching me?**_ My mind was going ape shit over it, **Warning: Do not touch Isabella Swan, she bites**. That would make a good sign to put around my neck. "Introduce yourself to the class." He took his hand off of me and i growled quietly, "No, i'm good." i gave him a glare to keep him from arguing. He signed the paper and handed it over gruffly, "Sit down." i walked over to Emmet and slid into a seat next to him, ignoring the looks i was getting from the students in the classroom.

Emmet's hand reached over palm up and i looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Highfive" He mouthed. I grinned slyly and slapped my hand over his, "What for?" He grinned and scribbled on a piece of paper, passing it to me.

**For standing up to The Man. **I read his chicken scratch and bit my lip to keep from laughing. I took out a pen and wrote back.

_Any day my friend, any day. _Emmet looked at it and barked a laugh. glared at us and shushed us.

Emmet handed me the paper and i looked at it, snorting. On it was a crudely drawn , with his arms stretched out. At his side, was me, sitting with a wagging tail, chewing on his hand.

_Why am i eating his hand? _I handed him the paper and pretended to look busy doing work assigned us. Emmett scribbled quickly and handed me the paper.

**It looked like you were about to earlier.** I shook my head at him, smiling and was about to reply when my semi-new cellphone started vibrating. I looked around to see if anyone noticed and looked at it. There was an unknown caller calling me. I clicked the ignore button and looked at Emmett who was nudging me, and took the new piece of paper from him, reading over it,

**Who was it? **I glanced at him and back at the paper.

_Don't know, unknown caller._ I handed it to him and looked at . Emmett was about to hand it back when the bell rang. _**That was fast.**_ I looked at Emmett and shrugged, grabbing my things and walked towards the door. I briefly wondered why u dudn't have this class with Declan, oh well, i'd see him later.

Emmett caught up to me and bent down slightly to talk to me, "Who do you think called you?" I shrugged, "I don't know, don't think it was Aro, he hardly knows how to us-" Emmett cut me off, "You know Aro?" His eyes were the size of saucers. I nodded and looked around for Declan out of boredom, "Yeah, he and i go way back, further then Carlisle's time with him, why?" Emmett looked at me like i had two heads, "How do you know _the_ Aro Volturi?" I chuckled and looked up at the big guy. "I met him when he was just a newborn, not even a Volturi yet. I'd tell you the story but, it'd rather long, and i think we should get to know eachother better first before i go spilling my secrets. Yes?" I patted him on the chest and walked towards our next class.

I liked messing with Emmett.

* * *

**Oooh, who calling Alexandra? Ohs nooooes. Well, i know who, but you don't! Hehe, btw, i liked writing the whole Fenrir-Bella argument, i think i'll do more of those. I think it shows just how much they hate eachother,I could really write a whole chapter of them just haveing an argument. I think i will. Sounds like fun, no? Well, i was thinking of doing a little dream state bella, or meditation into her mind thingie. And Her and Fenrir get into a _fight. _How's that sound? Review. Stuff. Bye.**


	6. Phone Call

**Don't hate, it's short, but i wanted to go to sleep. Sorry :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea, and my characters i suppose. I guess that means Declan is miiine! Hahahaha!**

* * *

Emmett and i talked throughout the day, Declan had joined us at some point. I learned that i had P.E with Mary Alice -I learned they call her Alice here- and spanish with Jasper. I didn't have any classes with Edward or Rosalie, wasn't to put out by that. I didn't really like Edward, and Rosalie would probably be having a make out session with Emmett.

I glanced at Emmett's work, copying his answers. Class was about to end and i was busy thinking to do my work. Emmett looked at me and snorted, "Cheater cheater." I rolled my eyes at him and changes the subject, "When's lunch? I'm starving." I wasn't hungry for lunch food, i doubted this school had bloody, rare, meat. But hey, who was i to say? Maybe they did. I always heard teenagers these days were ravenous animals. "Next period." i nodded and went back to my work.

Since i was finished i turned in my seat and looked out the window. I felt like there was something there, getting closer and closer. And i couldn't help but feel like it was coming for me. I was shaken out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating. I looked down and saw i had three missed calls from the same unknown caller and one text. I looked at the text and saw that it was from one of my pack mates. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, only Emmett. I waved him off and looked at the text.

**Answer the phone. Teagen won't leave me alone about it until you do.** I forgot that Teagen could sense things, like mothers intuition. Well, i guess 'gay's intuition' would fit better. I growled to myself and texted back.

**Who is calling me? And why?**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply, didn't she have anything better to do than stare at her phone for texts from me?

**Dunno, but Teagen is about to flip a script. Said 'you know them' Whatever, txt him for more, i'm going shopping with Avery and Cynth. Laterz :P**

I sighed and opened my contact list, scrolling through for Teagen's name. I was half way through typing when i felt Emmett tap my shoulder. The bell had rung, time for lunch.

I finished my text and glanced down for errors before sending.

**Who the hell is calling me?**

By the time i was in the lunch line i got the text, i looked down and saw a cryptic message.

**U will C :)**

**I hate you Teagen.**

**3**

I growled and got my lunch, walkinng over to an empty table in a dark corner. Emmett and Declan walked over, carrying trays. Declan sat down and looked at me worriedly. "You okay sis?"

Emmett snickered and nudged Declan, "Someone's been callin' her all day." He was going to say more but he caught a wiff of human and looked over his shoulder and watched as a boy swaggered towards us.

I cringed as i looked at him, defining him as 'the all american boy'. He sat down like he owned the place and scooted next to me, leaning over so i could smell his colone and lust. I scowled and leaned away, trying not to breathe in the disgusting odor, "Can i help you?" i tried to be as polite as i could.

"You're the new girl right? Isabella? I'm Mike. So, what're you doin' hangin' around the _cullens_?" he said the word with distaste, and i was slightly impressed. He actually had the gall to say that in front of the largest cullen?

Emmett started to growl, but one look from me silenced him. Guess he knew i was an alpha, _**Kewl.**_ I eyed Mike and sighed, "That's my name, don't wear it out. Actually, don't use it at all. Let me tell you, i don't like you. i don't want to date you. I don't want to see, feel, hear, or _smell _you again. Got it?" i really didn't eed a harem of boys after me, especially not Mike.

Mike looked taken aback for a minute before recovering, smirking charmingly. "Ooooh, fiesty, i like that. Say, _Bella,_ how about you and i..." he leaned over and whispered something vile in my ear and i suddenly felt like i could live with only one.

I stood suddenly, grabbing Mike by the collar and dragging him across the cafeteria and out the door to the hallway. I slammed him against a locker and cracked my neck once, feeling my canines elongate.

Fenrir growled at me, _**What, you fucking **_**like**_** this guy?**_ Fenrir's horrid snarls he called a _voice_ filled my head.

_**He is a born alpha, he will do anything to get what he wants. He would do well under my guidance.**_ I snarled at Mike and growled internally in my mind.

_**Oh really? Well then, i guess that just works in my favor now doesn't it, Mutt?**_ I snickered at Fenrir's enraged howl and ignored the pain it brought. Instead i settled for kneeing Mike in his manhood.

Guess i hit him too hard, because his face turned purple and he coughed up vomit. _**Woopsie daisies..**_ I punched Mike in the jaw before slamming him once more, and dropping him.

He collapsed in on himself and i kneeled in front of him, "Now, _Mike._ I told you i did not want to hear you again. I hope next time you think twice about talking to me, and five times about calling me _Bella._" He had no right, only friends could call me bella.

I shooed him and watched as he scampered off. A flash of black caught my eye and i looked over at a nice looking young girl with glasses frozen in the hallway. I rubbed my neck nervously and shifted my feet, looking at her, "Uh, sorry, didn't think anyone was out here to see my bad side... I'm Bella."

She relaxed and my anxiety and smiled kindly. "I see, i don't blame you. Mike gets on everyone's nerves."

She reached her hand out and i took it gratefully, shaking, "It's nice to meet you Miss."

She laughed and shook her head, walking towards the cafeteria doors. I glanced at the doors and opened them for her, waiting for her to enter before shutting them. She smiled at me, muttering "Such a gentleman." before looking around the room. Everyone was staring, including Declan and the Cullens. She blushed and looked away.

I looked confused before grabbing her hand, "Hold on miss, will you sit with me and my brother?" She looked shocked for a moment before glancing at where i assumed was her table.

I frowned, they were a bunch of popular children, why was she hanging out with them? She looked at my before nodding shyly. "Alright, I'll follow you and set my things down, then i can get lunch and join you."

I nodded, grinning, "Excellent. If you will?" i bowed slightly and gestured with my hand to my table, where Emmett was wooping like he'd just won the lottery.

I heard him call over the hushed cafeteria, "Go Bells! You kicked his ass!" I laughed and walked with Angela -who had her head ducked, blushing like a fool- to the table.

When we got there i pulled out a seat for her to set her books down in and waved at her as she left. Sitting down, i looked at Declan and Emmet, "Where are your siblings? I never got to properly chat with Major Whitlock."

Emmett stared at me for a moment before uttering, "Who?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Jasper?" He 'ooooohed' and nodded towards the door, "We usually make a big entrance, but i decided to just walk in with you, since we have the same class and all. They should be here soon."

I nodded and looked at my vibrating phone, "It's that damn caller again, guess now's a good a time as any to answer." I said before walking towards the back of the cafeteria, just as the Cullens walked in. I looked over my shoulder when i felt a pair of eyes on me, seeing Alice's confused expression before i walked out of the cafeteria.

I wasn't suprised to see clouds as i put the phone to my ear, walking towards a large tree, climbing up it, and sitting on a branch, leaning on the trunk. The second i clicked the call button a female voice muttered through the phone, "Can we talk?"

I stuttered and almost dropped the phone. I didn't, and instead glared at it like it was the cause of my heartache. "Talk? _**Talk? **_You want to talk after leaving me on that hill Eve? _**What the hell do you want to talk about?"**_

I heard a muffled gulp at the other end and scowled, "I want to explain..myself?..Please Alex, just..Give me a chance?" i couldn't resist Eve's pelads. She was still my best friend.

I nodded and took a shaky breath to calm myself, "Come find me, then we'll talk." i said before clicking the end button, shoving the phone in my pocket.

I leaned my head against the trunk and closed my eyes, thinking about why she called me after so long. I started to think about back when we were glued at the hip -figuratively speaking of course- and i couldn't hold back the tears.

I missed Eve, and she was _coming back_. Just like that! I was so happy i wanted to cry, well, i guess i was crying.

I spent a few more moments wiping my eyes before going back into the cafeteria. The Cullens were at my table, chatting with Declan and the scholarly girl. I smiled internally, she fit well with the cullens.

I walked over and nodded to Jasper, who half saluted to me, and took a seat next to Declan. "Where were you?" Angela said. I just shrugged, looking down at my food to hide my glassy eyes, "Phone call."

The Cullens all noticed my eyes and sombered quickly. Emmett reached over and took my hand, which suprised me, and frowned, "Bellie boo, what's wrong?"

I smiled at Emmett and looked at Declan, "We're going to be having a visitor tonight."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, it was a little rushed (Sorryyy) I had a lot to do today, so i didn't have time. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, love y'all. Well, not really, i love Guerrilla Warfare, because he reviews, and talks to me. Rest of you don't, you don't care about me. Adios.**


	7. Gods and Family

**Okay so. Shit happens here, sorry if it gets confusing. This migraine is killing me and i can't really think straight. Buut, you get to meet the caller here, and someone else! I didn't really include the Cullens all too much, considering she's not going to be around them until the end of the chapter..So..Enjoy my friends! And don't forget to review, it helps keep the author's morale up. I.E mine.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the ideas and my own characters, and frankly, i don't want to be Stephanie Myers, or Edward wouldn't be such a creeper. Watching someone sleep? She thought _that_ would be a good idea for a romantic love story?**

* * *

"Sooo, who was it Belly boo?" Emmett asked. I shrugged and picked at my food, suddenly i wasn't hungry. "It's a..It's a friend of mine. They wanted to come visit or somthing." i muttered.

Alice looked at me, worry written all over her face, "Bella? Are you alright? You look sick."

I nodded and forced a smile, i turned to the book worm girl and nodded to her, "It was nice meeting you.." She smiled and offered her name, "Angela, my friends call me Angie." i nodded again before standing from my seat, "It was a please to meet you Miss Angela Webber."

I nodded to the others before walking away. I didn't have it in me to continue attending school today. I walked out to the parking lot, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up, inhaling gratefully. Smoking was a good way to relieve stress, not the best way, but a way nonetheless.

I finished the cigarette and dropped the butt, stomping it with my boot before striding over to my bike. I straddled it and turned the ignition, revving it before pulling out of the parking lot. I drove without a destination, taking turnss every now and then. I spent a few hours driving, stopping once for gas. I left Washington and traveled East, toward Maryland.

It was late evening by the time i got to a local airport. I was sure Declan was wondering where i was, but i didn't care. I decided it would be best if i left America for a while. It was getting to be to much, and i wqas only there for a few days. I was looking at the flight routes, thinking about where i should go.

I could go to Ireland and change, no one would be too suprised if they saw a wolf the size of a palace wandering the fields. I'd done it before. I could also go see my pack, i'm sure they missed me.

I could go to Italy, see how my favorite coven was doing. Aro might be suprised, didn't matter. I did have to get him back for not informing me of the happenings in Forks. _**That reminds me, i never met the faux werewolfs.**_

My decision was made for me when the flight to Europe was called, so it was to late to get a ticket there. _**Home it is then.**_ I missed the taverns there anyway. People were so welcoming to fellow alchoholics there, which was retty much everyone in Ireland.

I walked over to a ticket woman and bought a first class ticket to Wexford, Ireland. I took a seat to wait for my flight to be called. I looked down at my phone to see i had multiple texts from Declan and a few Cullen members. I looked at the texts from Declan, seeing the transition.

**Where r u?**

**U ok sis?**

**Emmett is worried**

**Eve is here! She's hawt!**

**Y r u not here?**

I sighed and turned my phone off, i didn't need a guilt trip from my brother now. I was sure Eve would keep him preoccupied until i got back. I was also sure she wouldn't leave until she saw me. I leaned my head back and sighed heavily, closing my eyes. In about an hour, my flight was called and i got up, shuffling to the loading deck.

I showed them my ticket and walked onto the plane, looking around for my assigned seat.

I watched the plane take off and watched the clouds for a while, before leaning back and closing my eyes. Might as well get a few hours of sleep while i wait. I woke two hours later, i still had one hour to go but i wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I settled for looking aorund and noticed i was sitting next to someone.

He was a large man, he had long, thick, blonde hair and a scruffy beard. Something was off though, he didn't smell human. In fact, he didn't have a scent. That fact alone terrified me more than Fenrir did when i was a child. I looked and noticed he looked very old world, and he was missing a hand. _**Shit shit shit. What the hell is he doing here?**_ Fenrir whimpered and shrunk back in his cage.

The man looked at me and scowled, "What are you doing, vassal?" I shrunk away from him and gulped, "T-T-Tyr, i was uh, i needed to get away from the states. Why are you here?"

Tyr leaned over in his seat and sniffed me, scowl deepening. "Your rein on Fenrir is weakening. You're not going to last long." My eyes widened, and i gaped at him, "What? You mean i'm going to die?" Tyr nodded and frowned, staring off into space while stroking his beard, "I need to find a new vassal.. You're time is coming to an end, and we don't need Fenrir destroying the humans now do we?"

I looked away from him, _**I'm going to **_**die?**_** Why? What did i do to deserve this?**_ Fenrir growled at me, careful not to catch Tyr's attention. _**I told you mortal woman, i was going to get out.**_ Tyr looked at me with a glare, well, he looked at my chest. I would have hit him, but i knew he was looking at Fenrir, not me. The fact that he was a god wasn't helping either.

"Shut up Fenrir, I should have killed you eons ago. Loki was a fool to sire you." He seemed to debate pulling Fenrir out of me and strangling him. I would have liked that, if Fenrir wasn't attatched to my soul, if he died, i died. Sadly it did not work the other way, if i died, he would just be free of his chains._** Damn you Fenrir.**_

"Vassal, you need ot stay near Sleipnir, if i am not near when he breaks free, it will be up to him to stop Fenrir. That means you must return to America." I looked at my lap, shrinking under Tyr's gaze, "How long are you staicking around Tyr?"

He grunted, but entertained the thought of holding a conversation with a slave. "I will be watching over you for a few more days, then i have an audience with the all father." I nodded, so i could stay in Ireland for a dew days. It would give me time to prepare. "Tyr?" He looked at me and grunted, "What?"

I took a chance to look up at his piercing blue eyes, "Why haven't you killed Fenrir yet? The only thing standing in your way is me." He thought for a moment before growling, "Regardless of how much i may detest Fenrir, you are still the warrior who has been fighting him for these many years, what you are doing is a great honor. I would not kill a hero just to satisfy my needs. I will wait for your journey to end before killing Fenrir, and you will be ensured a place in Valhalla. You and your pack."

I nodded, that was probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I felt honored, being praised by a god. I nodded and noticed we were landing. "Thank you, my lord." He grunted once more before disappearing, and i was left with the words, "Don't mention it, vassal." fading into nothing.

I got of the plane and left the airport, looking for a car rental place. I'd left my motorcycle at the airport in Maryland. It would be safe until i got back, Or Declan would follow my scent and find it.

I found what i was looking for and got a white Corvette and peeled out onto the road. It wasn't until the sun rose that i pulled up to a familiar mansion. It was very homy looking, so it blended in well. It was disguised as a large farmhouse, and had three hundred acres of land. I turned the key off and got out of the car.

The moment i stepped towards the house, i was assualted by multiple pairs of arms. Teagen squeeled like a girl and pulled away from the hug, "You're back! That was fast. Where's Declan. What happened. Are you okay?" I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up and chuckled at his pout. I looked around, taking in the faces of my pack. Kyna was standing next to Cynthia and Avery was near the door. They were all grinning stupidly and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are the others?" Teagen gestured to the inside and walked with me, "They're all either out or inside." My pack consisted of roughly twenty, give or take. I know, that was a lot of people living together, but they were family. Over my lifetime i had saved them from one fate or another. Teagen was left to die after bullies dragged him into an alleyway and torturing him for being gay.

Kyna used to work at a zoo, until one of the lions mauled her while she was feeding them. I found her in the lion's pen and berated the lion before offering her immortality. That was what i did, offered them immortality. I told them the ups and the downs so they could choose for themselves. I didn't want anyone to be forced into this kind of lifestyle like i was. Even Eve had had a choice whenever she was offered to Sleipnir.

We walked inside and wandered over to the living room, where the other boys were playing a game. Avery wandered over to them and sat next to a black haired male. Aiden, his name was i think.

The guys looked up and grinned when they saw me, "Big sister!" a few hollered, others just laughed. They all got up and took turns greeting me. "Couldn't handle the americans, eh? I hear they live in their own garbage! Do they actually do that? I bet they do." one of them snickered. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I wouldn't know David, i haven't actually seen any of their homes."

The boy just laughed and patted me on the back, "Missed you boss, you're funny. Unlike these sorry shmucks." earning a few 'heys!' and a smack on the arm. David snickered at them and looked at me, "Teagen said somethin' appened to ye while you were gone, that true?" His irish accent was heavier then the others, and he had red hair, nailing him as an irishman.

I nodded and grinned devilishly, "I met vampires who drink _animal _blood there." I waited for their reactions. Most of them scoffed. "We don't believe that, what vampire _does_ that? Preposterous!"

I laughed and shook my head, "I didn't believe either, until i actually met them. You haven't heard the best part though! There is a pack of shapeshifters who call themselves werewolves. I have'nt seen them yet, though." they all growled at the insinuation.

"Maybe we should go back to America with you, show them what _real_ werewolves are like!" I shrugged and walked over to the couch, plopping down with a grunt. "Yeah maybe you should, anyone like to come back to America with me?"

Ten of them raised their hands, including Teagen and David and i could help but mutter, "Damn,.i'm gonna need a better back story. And a bigger house.."

Teagen grinned and jumped up and down like a bird, clapping his hands. "Oh! Oh! Can i design this one? Raphael got to do it last time!" he said the last part with a pout. I shrugged and nodded, "Don't see why not." Teagen cheered and leaped on top of me, hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled before running to his room to begin the plans. I looked at the others, raising an eyebrow. "Sooo, anyone gonna offer a lady a controller?" They all cheered and laughed, chucking me a controller. Kyna came out with two bottles of beer, handing me one before sitting down, snuggling into my side.

We played until i noticed the sun setting, i threw my empty bottle into the rather large pile of bottles, which the other boys helped make. I got up gently, placing Kyna's head down on the couch, and throwing a blanket over her. She'd fallen asleep in my lap a few hours ago, and i didn't have the heart to wake her up. I stretched and chucked my controller on the couch.

I walked over to the four game stations, all set up and connected so we could play together, and shut them off. The boys lept from their seats and shouted at me, "Hey, we were playing that!" a few yelled, while other groaned, and mumbled. I shrugged, grinning, "Bed time boys." and walked off to my old room. It was exactly like i left it, and i grinned, leaping into my soft bed. I snuggled in and fell into a deep sleep.

I spent the next few days helping Teagen design our new house. Well, the pack's new house. I was staying in the one i designed. I went furniture shopping with Cynthia, Teagen, and Avery. My off time was spent either training in my old training space or playing games with the boys.

My last night there i called Cynthia over to talk privately. I walked up to my room and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to me. She sat down and looked up at me with her onyx eyes, "Yes Alexandra?" i sighed and looked away, "How do i say this..." She shifted and pulled my attention back to her, "Just say it, i'll understand."

I grimaced and looked at the ground, muttering, "Promise you won't be mad at me?" She nodded and smiled gently. I'd taken her in after i thought Alice had died. She was so grief stricken that she'd lost her sister, so i told her what i was and offered her immortality, a chance to forget her sister. I'd know her and Alice since they were infants, and i considered Cynthia my own child.

"Well, do you still remember your real sister, Mary Alice?" she nodded warily and frowned, "She's alive. She's one of the vampires i met, the vegetarians. She never died, like your parents told you. They'd sent her to an insane asylum. They told you she died so they wouldn't have to confess to such a horrible crime. I never told you she went to an insane asylum because i thought she died there, and i figured it was best to think she'd died from the flu instead of the horrible torture she endured in that place.

"Somehow she was turned into a vampire and lost all memory of her human life, meaning you and I. I was wondering if you would like to return to America with me and see her again? You could see your sister again. It may even jog her memory." I took a deep breath and waited for her response. She was staring at the ground for few mintues before i saw tears fall. I lifted her chin to look att me and clucked my tongue when i saw tears spilling down her cheeks. I pulled her to me and rocked her in my arms, "Don't cry, child. Don't be sad, she's alive, it's a cause for joy. Not tears." I slipped into my old dialogue by accident.

Cynthia looked up and me and i wiped away her tears with my thumbs, smiling gently at her, my own vision blurred with tears. "My sister is alive. Of course i want to return with you Alexandra!" I nodded and laughed, pulling her back to me. This was a good thing, right? Bringing the past together? I hoped so..

We packed and in hours the ones who were going with me said their goodbyes and we piled into five seperate cars, driving to the airport. The others were going to be staying in a hotel until their house was constructed while Cynthia and Teag would stay with me.

When the plain landed i made sure Teagen had his credit card, which was linked to my bank account, before hoping on my bike and driving off towards Forks. They bought a few cars and followed me. Soon they were pulling into a hotel just inside Forks and Cynthia and Teagen were following me in a jeep.

When i got home, Declan's car was parked in the garage, and a Mustang was behind it. _**Eve hasn't left yet.**_ I could smell vampire and guessed the Cullens were here. I parked my bike in front of the house and pulled the keys out of the ignition, slipping them into my pocket. I walked up to the door and stepped inside, no one was in sight, so i guessed that Declan had shown the Cullens our secret entrance. I walked over to the wardrobe, running a hand through my hair.

Taking a deep breath i walked down the stairs, Cynthia and Teagen trailing after me. I heard Teagen mutter 'wow' as we were walking. I walked through, following the vampire scent until i stepped into the Living room. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at me. Declan, Alice, Emmett, Eve, Rosalie, and Jasper were all situated around one another, talking about something. _**Wonder why Edward isn't here. Oh well.**_

I looked anywhere but at Eve, I was't ready to look at her yet. Alice, Emmett, and Declan ran over to me. Emmett picked me up and held me in a bone crushing hug, yelling, "Belly Boo!" I chuckled and patted his back when he set me down, "I missed you to big guy." Earning a grin. Declan hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Where the hell have you been?" I shrugged and pointed behind me, to Teagen and Cynthia.

I looked at Alice, who was staring at Cynthia. Cynthia was staring back. Declan looked between the two and at me, i quickly mouthed, "Remember, Alice is Cynthia's sister? I told you that." His mouthed formed an 'O' and he quickly nodded, pulling Emmett and Teagen away. I followed them and smiled at Jasper, "Sorry for leaving so suddenly, we never got the chance to talk did we?" Jasper smiled and half saluted, "Good to see you back Gen, but i do think there is someone else here who would like your attention."

I grimaced, i knew who he was talking about, but i was scared to look at her. I took a deep breath and turned my head toward Eve, keeping on a stony expression. I nodded harshly to her and muttered, "Eve." She looked crushed, but she stood up nonetheless, walking briskly over to me, faultering a moment before pulling me to her, wrapping her arms around my neck and torso, muttering into my hair, "I am so sorry for leaving you, i should have stayed with you. I was afraid, Alex, that i didn't know enough to protect you. I'm sorry." her voice was breaking and i couldn't resist anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer, "It's alright Eve, i'm not mad. I've got to much to think about to be upset with you." I pulled back and looked at her sadly, "Tyr visited me-" she inhaled sharply and stared wide eyed at me. I had everyone's attention then, getting looks of confusion and worry. I kept my eyes on her when i answered. "He said i was going to die soon."

Eve whimpered and sobbed, pushing her face into the crook of my neck. "N-No! He can't be telling the truth! I only just got you back Alex! I don't want to lose you." I sighed and put on a strong façade. "Eve, stop crying and look at me." she looked up into my eyes, her own teary, "Sto pcrying. He didn't say how long i had, only that it was soon. That could be hundreds of years from now. We've got plenty of time."

She was about to respond when Rosalie spoke up, "Who's Tyr?"

I looked at Rosalie, dropping my arms from Eve, "Tyr is the norse god of Justice and a lot of other things i don't really care to remember." i said like i was talking about the weather. Roslalie blinked and stared at me, "You..Talked to a...Norse god of..Justice?" i nodded, "Yes. Yes i did. Why?"

Rosalie stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at me, "Norse gods don't exsist." I looked at her incredulously, "Yes they do." Rosalie rolled her arms, "No. They don't, god exsists, there is no norse god _Tyr._" I gaped at her openly, "Do you not know what i a- oh right, you don't. Nevermind, there _is_ actually no god, there are greek gods, roman gods, norse gods, and so on. There is not only one god."

Alice walked over and put her hand on my arm, grabbing my attention, "Prove it?" I shrugged, "I don't know if Tyr will appear, so i might aswell show you what i am. And..What Eve is, if she would allow it." Eve nodded and smiled at me before running up the stairs and out of the house. I told them to come out in ten minutes and ran out after Eve. We walked into the forest and looked at eachother, "Ready Eve?" Eve nodded and smiled, "I'm ready for anything, you're here with me, what's to worry about?"

I could think of a lot of things to worry about, such as the fact that i didn't think i'd have ten years to live, let alone hundred. Or the fact that Fenrir could break my control and kill Eve. I didn't say anything and instead pulled my jacket off, chucking it a goof few feet away from us before i felt my bones start to break. _**Here we go again.**_

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you thought,****No, it wasn't Fenrir and Bella fighting, but hey, it's different, right? But i still like the idea of those two fighting, so i will add it at some point. By the way i was watching this movie today, and it gave me an awesome idea for the end, i know i keep thinking about the end. I shouldn't be blah blah bladie blah, whatever. I want this story to end already, i want to see you guys's reactions. Its gonna be _sweet_. Btw, i was also listening to a song and it kinda reminds me a little of Bella and Alice, It's uhh.._I'll remember Everything_ by Five finger Death Punch Look it up, it's good. See you guys later, i'm off to play Baldur's Gate. It's fun as shit XD**


	8. Sleipnir

**Okay, well, there are translation is this chapter. In both Irish and German. Fun fun. Translations at bottom, loves. I am not telling you to, but i am suggesting, as a fellow reader, to read 1) Neph, by Geurrilla Warefare, it's new but it's good. and 2) Cut The Ropes, it's old but it's insanely good, and it's Bellice! Oh, and uh, i dedicate this chapter to Lacie, for the really cool review. That made my day, thanks for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow anything, or Edward wouldn't be a gay stalker.**

* * *

Did i ever mention changing into Fenrir _hurt?_ Well if i didn't, then, it hurts like a motherfucker. Though, it kinda made sense, i mean, Fenrir is a huuuuuge wolf. Hiding inside my tiiiny body. So, splitting my bones and tearing my skin is a very logical method. On the _other_ hand, fenrir _could_ just use the damn rune engraved in his chains to make it painless, just a quick jolt of pain and i was inside Fenrir, and he was on the outside. But _noo_, Fenrir wanted to make it as painful as possible for me, the bastard. Eve never understood why my transformation was so much more long and agonizing then her own. She also didn't understand the bond between Fenrir and i, which was a loathe-loathe kinda thing...times a thousand. Her and Sleipnir used the damned runes. _**I hate you, you know that mutt?**_ All i got was a sick laughter, reverberating through my skull.

To try and keep my mind off the agonizing pain -with little success- i thought back to the time Eve first got Sleipnir. I was a traveling kid back then, naive really. I had been with this small village for a few months, just long enough for them to allow me to joing them in a meeting with their gods. Yeah, the norse gods were much more physical with their mortal subjects back then. Can't be bothered to come down at all much these days though. Getting of track.

They told me that the gods wanted the strongest willed child they had, and they offered Eve, though i don't know why. They wanted a warrior, and she was anything but.

-**Flashback- **

_"__**Kommt, kommt, sollten Sie dies." **__An elderly man -the leader of their village- took my arm and led me through the sea of people, all going in one direction, towards a large fire. Around the fire pit was many large log benches, a pedestal, and a large stone slab, right in the middle, next to the fire. The fire itself was blue and the old man told me that the fire logs spent days prior to the ceremoney soaking in a strong smelling inredient -I was willing to bet it was Methanol- and had flakes of lead and antimony. I did want to be standing to close to that fire then, lead and antimony were toxic as hell._

_"__**Setzen Sie sich, neben mir. Wir werden in Kürze beginnen**__" I did as the old man said and sat on one of the logs, watching as the rest filled with people. It looked like the whole village was here, which was likely. When everyone was settled on the makeshift benches, the elderly man stood and walked to the pedestal. _

_He started chanting some poem thing and chucked bits off bone and other ingerdients i couldn't register into the fire. It flickered and changed color a few times before settling with a large upheavel of smoke._

_The leader seemed satisfied with his ranting and stood aside, waiting for the smoke to disippate. I noticed a flicker of light near the man and turned my head to get a better look at it. I watched as it grew and grew, until it was almost blinding. Probably was to bright for the mortal villagers to look at, but i could see perfectly as a very large man took shape._

_He had unruly long white hair, which was as white as the snow that blanketed the village. He was wearing what looked like viking armor, and his horned helmet was fashioned to cover one of his eyes like an eyepatch. I briefly wondered why, was he missing an eye? His beard was longer than his hair, trailing in multiple braids down his chest and ending at his stomach. His one good eye was stormy grey, watching everything like a hawk. His scent was what gave him away though, it was exactly like the man who forced Fenrir inside me so many years ago. He was a god._

_I noticed all of the other villagers -Leader included- kneeling in front of him. I was the only one still standing. He must of noticed too, because he turned his steely gaze on me and i was paralyzed, he smiled at me and nodded his head, "__**Guten Morgen, Vasall**_" _i nodded stupidly and quickly fell to me knees. _

_The large man looked around the village, looking for something it seemed. "__**Wo ist das Kind?"**__ The elderly man looked up and gestured to a young woman, "__**Komm kind!"**__ The girl stood and swiftly walked over to the man, bowing low._

_"__**Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, um das Schiff für Ihre mächtigen Ross sein werden. Und zu verpflichten Ihre rite de passage.**_" _She said it so fast that i almost didn't hear her._

_I shot up and gaped at the god and the girl. He couldn't be doing what i thought he was doing. The god turned to me, and i remembered Tyr talking about the all father, Odin. He had an eyepatch on his right eye at all times, Tyr hadn't told me why though. "__**Gibt es ein Problem, Vasall?**__" _

_I swallowed my fear and straightened my back out, standing up to a god, especially the all father, was quite the achievement in my book. "__**Gach athair, ní féidir leat é seo! Ná a fhios agat go bhfuil sé ar curse? Cén fáth a mbeadh tú ag iarraidh fiú a thabhairt do leanbh seo each?**__" It gave me much needed confidence to speak in my own language._

_Odin stared at me for a few minutes, probably debating whether or not to kill the thing that challanged him or not, before grinning a toothy grin at me. "__**Tá sé ar fad mar gheall ar tú, vassal. Sleipnir theastaigh chun féachaint thar a dheartháir, agus ní féidir liom a bheith de dhíth air i láthair na huaire. An bhfuil tú mo cheistiú údarás, vassal?**__" He spoke in my tongue, probably so the villagers wouldn't understand what we were saying. He was doing it for my sake. _

_The girl looked between us, probably wondering why the stranger was talking to the god with such informality, and confidence. I shook my head at Odin and looked away, gritting my teeth, "__**Mhaith leat a curse eile ach a choinneáil mé i sheiceáil, Odin? Cén fáth? An bhfuil tú go bhfuil cúram sin beag do do ábhair?"**__ I spat. _

_Odin's eye darkened considerably, and he strode over to where i was standing, towering over me. He growled at me and lowered his head so our eyes were level. "__**Dare tú cúisigh dom Cruelty den sórt sin, cailín? Níl sé mo chinneadh, tá sé ar Sleipnir. Agus tá sé ar éigean a curse, tá ná bhfeidhm, gan pian. Agus é an rogha a bhfuil nó nach bhfuil glacadh leis. NACH mise.**__" Making sure to put emphasis on every word. _

_I looked at the ground and stepped away from Odin, submitting. "__**Tabhair dom logh, gach athair. Ní raibh mé a thuiscint."**__ I kneeled once more, not looking up again._

_Odin grunted and walked over to the girl, who was staring at me like i was bat shit insane. He held his hand out to the girl and she looked up at him, taking it. "__**Mensch Mädchen, verstehen Sie bitte, du wirst nicht in der Lage, Ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren, sollten Sie sich für diese neue zu akzeptieren.**__" He returned to her language. _

_The girl thought for a moment, before nodding, accepting his terms. Odin pulled her towards the slab and gestured for her to lie down, which she did. He reached into a pouch at his side, and pulled out a medium sized ball, which was surrounded by a green flame. He looked down at the girl, smiling before putting the ball on her chest._

_The ball began to melt over her linen dress until it was completly covering her chest like a puddle. It started to drip down her side and wrapped around her body, encasing her. It tightened around her until it looked like a mold casting of the girl. Cracks began to appear around the hip area, traveling along until the entire thing was covered in it, before completely shattering. The green flame was gone, seeping inside the girl as she sat up. She looked different, and smelled different._

_Her dark hair was even darker, and thicker, her eyes had gone from light green to grey, much like my own. Except my eyes were more..steely, hers was like a cloud. Her skin had gotten darker, now tanned -I have no idea why..- and her lips had gotten a shade or two darker. Her features were more defined now too. She was beautiful. Odin looked at me, probably reading my mind -I wouldn't be suprised if he could do that, being a god and all- and smirked._

_Odin walked over to the girl and helped her up, "__**Mein Kind, weißt du, die Geschichten des großen Wolf? und sein Bruder?**__" Getting straight to the point. The girl nodded and Odin continued, walking slowly towards me, never taking his eyes off the girl. _

_"__**Du bist der Hüter seines Bruders. Das Pferd. Mein Pferd. Und diese junge Frau hier, ist der Hüter des Wolf Fenrir. wenn die Mittel in dem sie erworben ihm unterscheiden sich gewaltig dann bei Ihnen.**__" He said, gesturing to me. The young girl looked at me incredulously, and i looked at the ground. _

_Odin released her hand and stepped away, "__**Mein Kind, du bist etwas Besonderes für mich, denn du bist mein größter Hengst zu halten. Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig bei Ihren Reisen.**__" He said before turning to the elderly man._

_"__**Ich muss nun gehen, ruft meine Frau für meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich fürchte mich vor dem was sie tun wird, wenn ich nicht zu besänftigen weiß sie bald.**__" He said with a small chuckle. The leader nodded and bowed deeply to Odin. _

_Odin turned a steely gaze on me again, uttering "__**Bí cúramach, agus cúram a ghlacadh**_._" before disappearing. I looked at the girl and furrowed my eyebrows, she really didn't seem like the type to do this. Whatever, who was i to judge? The girl walked up to me and without hesitation, hugged me. I just stood there, eyes wide as she said into my ear, "__**Mein Name ist Eva, es ist zu meiner Freude dich zu leben**_._" _

_I nodded and smiled at her when she pulled away, "__**Hallo Eva, mein Name ist Alexandra.**__" Offering my hand for her to shake._

**-End Flashback-**

Eve and i had left that village together. We has stayed together for roughly a thousand years before Eve left me. I noticed the world was much smaller then before and guessed i must have been to into my thoughts that i didn't feel any pain. _**Lucky me.**_

i looked around the forest before looking down at the biggest horse i'd ever seen in my life. It was about ten feet tall, give or take, and had pale grey skin -which almost looked blue- and speckles splashed sporadically on it's body. It's mane hugely contrasted it, being black as night with lighter shades of grey and white stripes in it, giving it a sort of salt and pepper look.

I took in it's brand, which i knew was Odin's brand, and it's eight legs. It had four legs up front- two legs set normally with a pair behind the, and it's hind legs, which were pretty much the same way, causing it's length to double almost.

It's hooves were white and it -or he- had a tan strip running along his underbelly, and trailed down the inside of his legs and ended just at his snout. His eyes were pale green, giving off a soft glow, making him seem more otherworldly then he already seemed. He looked like a real warhorse, thick muscles rippled underneath his skin and he had tufts of fur at his hooves, marking him as a tundra horse.

Sleipnire/Eve looked up at me and spoke softly, "Ready to show the vampires?" I nodded and walked with her through the forest to our front yard. When we got there there was a collection of gasps, including Declan and my other two packmates. They had seen me, but they've never seen Eve, Declan'd never even met her.

"So..Now do you believe me?" i asked the Cullens. Rosalie's head bent at an impossible angle just so she could look at me. She nodded and inspected the rest of my body. I grinned internally and turned so my side was facing them, and i struck a pose.

Stretching my hind legs out and turning my head so it was facing them, i crouched down low so my head almost touched the ground, and knew they were staring at my muscles.

Eve just clopped over to them, muttering "Show off." I barked a laugh and looked at her, "You're just jealous."

Eve looked at me incredulously, and i knew if she could grin, she would, "Challange aqccepted." she said before taking off into the air. _**Oh yeah..I forgot that she could fly..**_ The cullens watched, eyes bulging, as Eve danced in the sky before returning to my side, hovering next to my head.

If it was possible for a horse to smirk, then i swear to god, Sleipnir and Eve were doing it. I stuck out my tongue at Eve and stalked off into the forest. I was going to go find some wolves. _**I'll show you showing off...**_

* * *

**Translations first:**

**__****Kommt, kommt, sollten Sie dies- **Come, come, You should see this.

**__****__****Setzen Sie sich, neben mir. Wir werden in Kürze beginnen- **Sit down beside me, we will begin shortly.

**__****__****__****Guten Morgen, Vasall- **Good morrow, Vassal

**__****__****__****__****Wo ist das Kind?- **Where is the child?

**__****__****__****__****__****Komm kind- **Come child!

**__****__****__****__****__****__****Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, um das Schiff für Ihre mächtigen Ross sein werden. Und zu verpflichten Ihre rite de passage-**I would be honored to be the caretaker for your mighty steed. To undertake and your rite of passage

_**Gibt es ein Problem, Vasall-**_Is there a problem, vassal?

_**Gach athair, ní féidir leat é seo! Ná a fhios agat go bhfuil sé ar curse? Cén fáth a mbeadh tú ag iarraidh fiú a thabhairt do leanbh seo each- **_All father, you can'tdo this! Don't you know that is a curse? Why would you even want to give this girl your best horse? (**_Irish__ translation)_**

_**Tá sé ar fad mar gheall ar tú, vassal. Sleipnir theastaigh chun féachaint thar a dheartháir, agus ní féidir liom a bheith de dhíth air i láthair na huaire. An bhfuil tú mo cheistiú údarás, vassal?-** _It's all because of you, vassal. Sleipnir wanted to watch over his brother, and I do not need him at the moment. Are you questioning my authority, vassal?

_**Mhaith leat a curse eile ach a choinneáil mé i sheiceáil, Odin? Cén fáth? An bhfuil tú go bhfuil cúram sin beag do do ábhair-** _Would you curse another to keep me in check, Odin? Why? Do you care so little for your subjects?

_**Dare tú cúisigh dom Cruelty den sórt sin, cailín? Níl sé mo chinneadh, tá sé ar Sleipnir. Agus tá sé ar éigean a curse, tá ná bhfeidhm, gan pian. Agus é an rogha a bhfuil nó nach bhfuil glacadh leis. NACH mise-** _You dare accuse me of such cruelty, girl? It's not my decision, it is Sleipnir. And it is hardly a curse, is not forced, without pain. And the choice hers whether or not to accept. **Not yours.**

**__****Tabhair dom logh, gach athair. Ní raibh mé a thuiscint- **Please forgive me, all father. I did not understand.

**_Mensch Mädchen, verstehen Sie bitte, du wirst nicht in der Lage, Ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren, sollten Sie sich für diese neue zu akzeptieren-_**Mortal girl, please understand, you will not be able to return to your old life, should you choose to accept this new one.

_**Mein Kind, weißt du, die Geschichten des großen Wolf? und sein Bruder?-**_My child, you do know of the stories of the great wolf ? And those of his brother? 

_**Du bist der Hüter seines Bruders. Das Pferd. Mein Pferd. Und diese junge Frau hier, ist der Hüter des Wolf Fenrir. wenn die Mittel in dem sie erworben ihm unterscheiden sich gewaltig dann bei Ihnen- **_You are the guardian of his brother. The horse. My horse. And this young woman here, is the guardian of the wolf Fenrir. if the means in which they acquired him is vastly different then yours.

_**Mein Kind, du bist etwas Besonderes für mich, denn du bist mein größter Hengst zu halten. Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig bei Ihren Reisen- **_My child, you are special to me, for you are to keep my greatest stallion. Please be careful in your travels.

_**Ich muss nun gehen, ruft meine Frau für meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich fürchte mich vor dem was sie tun wird, wenn ich nicht zu besänftigen weiß sie bald- **_I must go now,my wife calls for my attention, and I am afraid of what she will do if I do not appease her soon.

_**Bí cúramach, agus cúram a ghlacadh-**_Be careful, and take care of the girl.

_**Mein Name ist Eva, es ist zu meiner Freude dich zu leben-** _My name is Eve, and it is my pleasure to travel with you.

_**Hallo Eva, mein Name ist Alexandra-**_Hello Eve, my name is Alexandra

**O thank gooood, i was about to kill myself. Translating is hard as hell, you know that? Especially when there's two languages. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, send me your feedback, like it, hate it. I accept all the reviews. Now i'm off to shower and play more games! Really, it's summer and i have no life.**

**Summer+No life= Writing and Games. All my friends moved. Q.Q**


End file.
